La vérité cachée qui change tout
by Jenys
Summary: Lily vit un mensonge depuis son enfance. Grâce à ce mensonge, elle fait la connaissance de plusieurs personnages bien intéressants. Qu'arrive-t-il alors lorsque la vérité surgit et qu'elle se retrouve coincé dans cette vérité qui n'est plus la sienne ?
1. Nouveau décor

Alexander Evans était le président du département de recherche de St-Calmar, deuxième hôpital sorcière la plus importante après Ste-Mangouste à Londres. Il vivait avec sa famille dans la banlieue de Vancouver, à trente minutes de marche de son travail. Récemment, il avait reçu une promotion, mais il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il l'accepterait...

Il était en train de souper dehors, sur la terrasse pour profiter des chaudes soirées d'été, avec sa femme et sa fille de seize ans lorsqu'il aborda le sujet :

-Vanessa, Lily, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je n'ai pas encore choisi et j'espérais pouvoir avoir votre avis.  
-Allez, papa, dit-nous ce qu'il y a, le pressa sa fille.  
-J'ai reçu une promotion...  
-Mais c'est génial, chéri !, le coupa sa femme.  
-Avec cette promotion vient un transfert.  
Devant l'air encore sérieux de l'homme, les deux femmes s'inquiétèrent.  
-Papa, où se trouve ton nouvel emploi ?  
-À Ste-Mangouste.  
-Londres..., souffla Vanessa.  
-Exactement.  
-Mais alors, il faudrait refaire notre vie, je vais devoir trouver un nouvel emploi et Lily devra se trouver une nouvelle école et puis...  
-Maman, je crois que ça peut se faire. Papa, quand est-ce que tu dois rendre ta décision ?  
-D'ici la fin de la semaine.  
-Est-ce qu'on peut avoir jusqu'à jeudi pour te donner notre réponse ?  
-Bien sûr.

:-:-:

Lily Evans était dans sa nouvelle chambre. Chambre qu'elle avait depuis deux semaines mais qu'elle savait avoir depuis trois semaines. Elle se rappela facilement comment elle en était rendue là. Le délai de moins d'une semaine imposé à son père avait passé bien vite. Sa mère avait opposé encore une certaine résistance mais elle, elle était décidée. N'avait-elle pas toujours dit qu'elle adorait l'accent britannique ? Qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de visiter l'Angleterre ? Alors elle avait donné son accord et avait tout fait pour convaincre sa mère. Son père ne leur avait annoncé qu'à ce moment qu'ils partaient le lendemain soir. Vanessa fut tentée de changer d'idée sous le coup de la surprise mais les deux autres la forcèrent à monter dans sa chambre et à faire sa valise.

Lily regarda dehors. Il pleuvait mais son moral ne baissait pas pour autant. Elle avait rencontré ses voisins une semaine auparavant et ils étaient plutôt sympathiques. Deux d'entre eux avaient environ son âge, dont une fille qui s'habillait en gothique avec du sang qui lui coulait perpétuellement des yeux, comme des larmes. Troublée par ces goûts vestimentaires, Lily s'était tournée vers l'autre voisin, légèrement enrobé. Il était timide mais elle savait qu'elle allait passé beaucoup de son temps avec lui. Justement, ils étaient sensés se voir le jour même mais avec la pluie, elle se demandait ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Un bruit de sonnette la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle se précipita à l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte à son voisin.

-Bonjour Lily.  
-Bonjour Peter. Allez, entre. Tu es déjà assez trempé comme ça...  
-En fait, je venais te dire que je pourrai pas passer du temps avec toi aujourd'hui.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Mes parents ont enfin accepté d'inviter mes amis et j'en profite. On peut se revoir un autre jour, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas vu mes amis depuis un mois et demi.  
-Oh, d'accord. Mais alors promets-moi que tu vas venir me voir une fois qu'ils seront partis. Tu es le seul être fréquentable dans le quartier.  
-Oui, je sais. Natasha fait peur.

Lily était légèrement déçue mais elle se résigna bien vite. Qui était-elle face à ses amis de l'école qu'il voyait tous les jours depuis quatre ans ? Elle ne voulait pas s'imposer. Peter reparti à travers les torrents de pluie et Lily ferma la porte en soupirant. Qu'allait-elle bien faire de sa journée ?

Elle alla prendre une douche sans grande conviction. Lorsqu'elle retourna toute habillée dans sa chambre, elle aperçu un hibou perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La lettre qu'il tenait à sa patte était marquée d'un seau officiel. En ouvrant la lettre, la bonne humeur de la jeune fille lui revint bien vite. Elle était acceptée à Poudlard, la célèbre école de magie du Royaume-Uni. Elle était si contente d'y être inscrite qu'elle descendit à nouveau les marches, prit un imperméable qui trainait là et se dirigea vers la dixième maison à gauche en diagonale à la sienne. Elle était encore frémissante de joie lorsqu'elle cogna à la porte. Ses cheveux roux dégoutaient sur son nez mais elle était sautillante d'énergie. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de bonheur alors qu'elle tendait l'oreille pour entendre quelqu'un dans le vestibule. N'entendant rien, elle cogna un peu plus fort. Des bruits de voix se firent entendre mais passèrent. Énervée qu'on ne porte pas attention à elle, elle cogna encore plus fort. Ses jointures rougirent sous le coup. Une dame bien habillée lui ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour Ann.  
-Oh, Lily, mais entre. Tu es toute trempée !  
-Eh oui, les éléments se déchaînent. Mais j'étais venue annoncer quelque chose à Peter. Je suis aussi acceptée à Poudlard.  
-Mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Attends, je vais le chercher.  
-Non, pas nécessaire. Je ne veux pas le déranger alors que ses amis sont là. Je voulais juste savoir quand vous comptiez aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je n'y suis encore jamais allée et ce serait bien si j'étais accompagnée de gens de mon âge.  
-Je comprends. Peter pense exactement la même chose. Il ne veut pas qu'on y aille. Il dit qu'il est assez grand maintenant pour aller faire ses commissions avec ses amis.  
-Oh, alors laissez tomber.  
-Non non, attends un instant.

Ann se tourna vers l'escalier.

-Peter, vient ici un moment.  
-J'arrive, cria une voix qui venait de l'étage.

Un capharnaüm régna, s'ensuivit plusieurs bruits de collision et un adolescent aux cheveux châtains dévala l'escalier. Peter s'arrêta net en voyant sa voisine sur le porche.

-Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je voulais avoir des informations.

Elle montra la lettre contenant le seau spécial de l'école.

-Je viens de la recevoir.  
-Et elle voulait te demander de l'accompagner chercher ses fournitures scolaires, continua sa mère

Peter rougit. 

-Je ne voulais pas déranger en venant ici..., insista Lily en désignant la porte derrière elle.  
-Tu ne déranges pas, assura Ann.

-En fait, je ne sais pas trop..., hésita Peter.  
-De quoi tu parles ? Je suis sûre que ça te ferait plaisir si Lily t'accompagnais !, s'enthousiasma Ann. Eh puis, il faut lui faire connaître les environs, elle est nouvelle dans le coin.  
-Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger…

-Tu ne déranges pas, répéta la mère. Et en même temps, tu pourrais faire connaissance de nouveaux gens. Je suis certaine que tu te feras beaucoup d'amis mais pour cela, il faut commencer quelque part. Pourquoi pas avec les garçons qui attendent présentement à l'étage ?

-Non, dirent en même temps Lily et Peter.

Ils se regardèrent puis rirent un peu.

-Alors je peux venir avec toi sur le Chemin de Travers ?, demanda directement Lily.

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? Et au pire, on croisera les autres fous et vous ferez connaissance.

-D'accord. Quand est-ce qu'on y va ?

-Mercredi prochain, dès dix heures. Soit prête.

-Promis.


	2. Les trois autres Maraudeurs

Le Chemin de Traverse était quasi-désert. Malgré la présence de la pluie, c'était plutôt inhabituel. Pourtant, deux adolescents marchaient dans le milieu de la rue.

-Alors comme ça, Lily, tu vas à Poudlard toi aussi.  
-Oui. Je suis super contente.  
-Tu étais où avant ?  
-Au CMSC. On a cru comprendre que ça voulait dire Collège de la Magie Sévère et Concrète mais on s'amusait à l'appeler le Congrès Mondial de la Soumission au Chocolat.  
-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les professeurs étaient tellement pointilleux qu'on avait besoin d'une source de stimulant si on ne voulait pas déprimer à longueur de journées !

Lily jeta un coup d'œil autour et vit l'enseigne Fleury et Bott.

-Peter, est-ce que c'est la librairie ?  
-Oui.  
-Est-ce qu'on peut commencer par ça ?  
-Pourquoi pas ?

Lily courra à l'intérieur et se faufila à travers les rayons. En moins de quinze minutes, son panier était plein des livres nécessaires et elle furetait au hasard. Elle avait le regard fixé sur l'étagère, à la recherche de son auteur préférée lorsqu'elle accrocha quelqu'un.

-Je m'excuse, désolée, je ne voulais pas vous importunez...

Elle arrêta son baratin lorsqu'elle vit que la personne dans laquelle elle était rentrée à la vitesse d'un escargot était un jeune homme de son âge. Il avait un certain charme subtil mais son visage respirait la sérénité.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais. Au fait, je m'appelle Remus.

-Lily.

-Je voulais juste prendre le livre qui est là.

Lily regarda le manuel pointé et fronça les sourcils.

-Il ne reste qu'un exemplaire de «Monde magique et ses créatures, tome II» et je le cherchais justement depuis longtemps mais il n'était pas disponible.

-Il est sorti il y a trois jours en effet.

Les yeux bruns clairs de Remus se mirent à toiser Lily.

-Je suis d'habitude très galant, mais je le cherche aussi depuis très longtemps.

Alors qu'une bataille du regard faisait rage, Peter arriva.

-Lily, Rem, vous vous connaissez ?  
-En fait, on veut le même livre, intervint Lily.

-Tu connais Pet ?, s'informa Remus.

-Oui, je suis sa nouvelle voisine.

-Alors je peux acheter le livre et te le prêter après.

-Bonne idée !

Peter regarda l'échange avec un peu de méfiance. Lily était sa meilleure amie, son seul lien avec la gente féminine en fait, et de voir que Remus s'entendait aussi bien avec elle le fit douter de l'amitié de Lily envers lui. Peut-être qu'elle était d'un naturel jovial et qu'elle l'utilisait comme roue de secours en attendant de trouver mieux.

-Alors, Peter, on va où maintenant ?

-Où est Rem ?

-Il est parti il y a deux minutes. Tu ne l'as pas entendu dire qu'il te donnait rendez-vous avec les «Maraudeurs» au Chaudron Baveur dans une heure trente ?

-Euh, je n'étais pas vraiment concentré…

-Et c'est quoi les Maraudeurs ?

-C'est assez long à expliquer, je ferai ça en chemin. On va faire un tour du côté des hiboux ? J'adore ces animaux.

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

Lily lui sourit et il ne douta plus. Elle avait simplement de la facilité à devenir ami avec quelqu'un d'aussi social que Remus. Rien d'inquiétant là-dedans.

:-:-:

À la Ménagerie Magique, ils firent le tour des animaux, commentant la beauté de chacun. Ils rirent devant les petits oiseaux qui n'étaient qu'une boule de plume, s'extasièrent devant les grenouilles fluorescentes et s'enfuirent presque du commerce lorsqu'un tout petit chaton rugit comme un lion. Ils firent ensuite un tour chez Madame Guipure, au magasin de chaudron et à la papeterie. De là, Peter entraina Lily dans la boutique juste en face : le magasin de Quidditch.

-Viens, tu vas voir que c'est intéressant, persuada Peter sans même remarquer que Lily était déjà intéressée.

-Oh, c'est Steve Gordon !

-Tu connais ?

-Bien sûr ! Qui ne connait pas le batteur le plus célèbre de l'Histoire ?, fit Lily en haussant les épaules.

-En tout cas, moi je le connais, intervint un nouvel arrivant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris. Il a joué son 222e match le jour de ses vingt-deux ans. Plutôt pratique comme statistique, dit-il en faisant un sourire charmant.

-Salut Sir.

-Pete, content de te voir. Et qui est la jolie jeune fille qui t'accompagne et qui connait les bases du sport divin ?

-Ma nouvelle voisine…

-Alors j'ai le droit ?, coupa Sirius dont le sourire s'agrandit, dévoilant encore plus de dents blanches.

-Que je respecte assez déjà pour lui suggérer de garder ses distances avec toi.

-Haha, que d'amitié, blagua Lily.

-Réellement, Lily, ne cherche rien de sérieux avec Sirius, c'est un briseur de cœur.

-En disant ces mots, tu brises mon cœur, mon cher Peter, acta Sirius en faisant une mine de chien battue qui lui allait à ravir.

-Laisse-moi rire…

-Alors je laisse les amis de longue date se revoir, s'éclipsa la jeune fille. Au fait, Peter, tu cherchais une figurine du gardien australien David Dremhoks. Son nom est écrit là alors tu sais où chercher.

-Oh Merlin, j'ai enfin la chance de tenir un Dremhoks miniature dans mes mains ! Lily, tu es bénie ! Merci, merci beaucoup.

Le garçon se dirigea vers l'étagère et la dévasta presque tellement il était impatient de trouver la réplique de son héros. Pendant ce temps, Sirius fixait Lily.

-Tu es différente.

-Excuse-moi ?

-Aucune fille que je connais n'aurait accepté de venir dans le magasin de Quidditch et aurait été au courant de certaines informations, même capitales. Tu es sensée être quoi, un sorcier vieux de cent ans qui a réussi à trouver une potion d'illusion ultra-efficace ?

-Non, je suis juste la nouvelle voisine de Peter. Et je suis curieuse de voir si mon joueur préféré est dans le magasin alors excuse-moi.

Elle joua des coudes pour se diriger vers le fond du commerce.

Durant sa recherche, Lily croisa une bande d'enfants entourant un jeune homme à lunettes qui regardait une figurine mouvante.

-Personnellement, mon préféré, c'est Gabriel Royea. Rien ne lui résiste. La température n'a aucune incidence sur ses performances : beau temps mauvais temps il attrape le vif d'or en moins d'une heure. Les parties ne durent donc pas longtemps avec lui mais elles sont riches en émotions. On ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'on a cru qu'il allait s'écraser au sol après une chute de plus de vingt-cinq mètres ou encore lorsqu'un Cognard allait lui fracasser le crâne et qu'il l'évitait au dernier moment...

-Il faut dire qu'il est encore en train de jouer malgré son âge, ce qui renforce le respect qu'on lui doit, ajouta Lily en se joignant au groupe.

-Il a quel âge ?, demanda un petit garçon d'environ six ans.

-Il a quarante-trois ans.

-Il a quarante-quatre ans.

Lily et l'inconnu aux cheveux noirs avaient parlé en même temps. Ils se toisèrent un instant du regard.

-Sa date d'anniversaire était il y a trois mois, il a quarante-quatre ans, affirma Lily.

-Tu en es sûr ? Après tout, tu n'es qu'une fille.

Fulminante, Lily serra les poings.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je ne peux pas m'intéressé au sport mondial numéro un. Et Royea a organisé une fête d'anniversaire à laquelle mes parents ont été invités alors je le sais.

Tous les jeunes visages se tournèrent vers elle.

-Tu l'as vu en vrai ?

-Est-ce qu'il est grand ?

-Il est vraiment vieux ?

Lily se calma et éclata de rire.

-Il a quarante-quatre ans mais ne le fait pas. Il est assez impressionnant malgré le fait qu'il soit attrapeur. C'est le seul que je connaisse qui soit bâti ainsi et qui tranche le vent aussi bien.

-Mouais, tu t'y connais bien.

-Je n'ai rien à te prouver.

Elle tourna le pas et rejoignit Peter qui achetait son nouveau porte-bonheur.

-Et on fait quoi maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle en le suivant à l'extérieur.

-Rendez-vous avec les Maraudeurs. C'est mon groupe d'ami, ils sont super. Tu en as même rencontré deux sur trois.

Une éclaircie filtrait à travers les nuages, rendant le magasinage légèrement plus attrayant. Les rues étaient légèrement plus peuplées qu'une heure plus tôt mais les gens préféraient l'intérieur sec des commerces aux rues ruisselantes. Les deux voisins se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur, pub communiquant entre le monde moldu et sorcier. En y entrant, Peter se dirigea directement vers une table éloignée. Remus y attendait déjà, lisant le livre pour lequel il s'était battu pour acheter. Après s'être confortablement assises, Lily remarqua une touffe de cheveux noirs au travers de la foule. Elle reconnu tout de suite Sirius par sa démarche, sûr de lui. Il avait deux fois plus de paquet qu'elle-même, presque trois fois le nombre de Remus. Il sourit grandement en le voyant et échangea une accolade fraternelle.

-Fait longtemps !

-Même pas une semaine, précisa Remus.

-Ça fait même pas une semaine de trop, voyons.

-Et où est James ?, demanda Peter.

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules.

-Sait pas, je ne l'ai pas croisé sur le Chemin. Il s'est sûrement perdu dans l'arrière-boutique du magasin de Quidditch.

-Haha, Sirius, très drôle, fit une voix derrière Lily qu'elle cru reconnaître.

Elle se retourna et croisa le regard noisette du jeune homme prétentieux à lunettes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une fille fait à notre table ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché malgré le fait que ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs dès qu'il la reconnu.

-C'est ma nouvelle voisine, l'informa Peter.

-Bien. Alors, Maraudeurs, on se revoit dans une semaine à la rentrée.

Il les salua et parti. Sirius réagit le premier et se leva pour le rattraper.

-De quoi tu parles, Cornedrue. Ça fait une semaine…

-Presque une semaine, rectifia James en tiquant.

-D'accord, presque deux mois qu'on s'est pas vu. Viens t'asseoir et rigoler avec tes potes.

-Peux pas, il y a une fille à notre table.

-Quel gamin, intervint Lily. Si c'est comme ça, je vais laisser la place à Monsieur. Peter, merci de m'avoir montré l'endroit, c'était super. On se revoit bientôt.

-Ouais.

Lily se leva, toisa James un instant puis lui laissa sa place. James fixa la chaise étrangement. Une fille l'avait battu dans ses informations et elle s'était entourée des Maraudeurs. Il ne la connaissait depuis une demi-heure et elle avait déjà envahi son univers. Il n'aimait pas ça.

-James, tu aurais pu être plus gentil, fit Remus.

-Elle m'énerve.

-Comment ça ?, demanda Peter en paniquant. Moi, je la trouvais super, c'est une fille chouette…

-Ouais, elle aime le Quidditch, quoi de mieux ?, demanda Sirius.

-Justement, quoi de mieux, ironisa James.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? T'es pas correct, vieux.

-Je vais parfaitement bien alors changez de sujet ou je pars.


	3. Répartition mouvementée

Une semaine plus tard, lors de la rentrée scolaire, Lily se cherchait un compartiment libre. Elle ouvrait les portes pour voir s'ils étaient occupés mais il y avait toujours une personne qui était venu surveiller le compartiment pour des amis. Désespérée, elle continuait d'avancer dans le train et atteint finalement le dernier compartiment. En inspirant un grand coup, elle ouvra la dernière porte disponible. Elle fut surprise de voir Remus plonger dans son livre, dont la lecture avait grandement avancé durant les vacances.

-Bonjour.

Il leva les yeux de son livre et lui sourit.

-Hey, Lily. Ça va ?

-Ça dépend. Je n'ai pas trouvé de compartiments libres… commença-t-elle en tordant nerveusement ses doigts.

-Mais entre, voyons. Ah, j'allais oublier.

Il lui tendit le livre. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais tu n'as pas encore fini de le lire…

-Oui, je le relisais en attendant que quelqu'un arrive. Et tu es arrivée.

-Oui, mais je suis sûre que je ne pourrai pas rester.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que ma présence va déplaire à quelqu'un.

-Ah, fit Remus en hochant de la tête. Malheureusement, ça me déplairait si tu allais ailleurs maintenant que tu es là et je suis sûr que ta présence va satisfaire certains autres.

-Lily !

L'interpellée se retourna et se fit prendre dans les bras d'un homme aux cheveux noirs soyeux. Elle rit en reconnaissant Sirius qui la faisait tourner dans les airs.

-Contente de te revoir moi aussi. Maintenant, laisse-moi toucher le sol.

-Oui chef !

Il la descendit juste assez pour qu'elle puisse toucher le sol avec ses orteils.

-Sirius, plus bas.

-Mais non, il ne faut pas que tu marches. C'est la règle dans notre compartiment. Aucune fille ne peut fouler notre sol.

-Nouvelle règle qu'il vient de créer, précisa Remus.

-Je vois. Alors je veux m'asseoir.

-Tout de suite, votre altesse.

Il la déposa sur une banquette et s'assit à côté d'elle. James entra à ce moment, le regard noir et la mine renfrognée. Il alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, James. Content de savoir que tu as adoré ta dernière semaine de vacances, fit Remus de manière sarcastique.

James ne réagit pas.

-Oui, moi aussi j'ai aimé mes vacances, continua Sirius en entrant dans le jeu. Merci de t'en soucier.

James grogna.

-Je sais, j'avais quand même certains devoirs à terminer mais j'ai eu le temps de planifier une petite blague…

Le regard du garçon à lunettes s'illumina un instant puis redevint noir alors qu'il tourna la tête pour fixer la jeune fille assise face à lui.

-Elle ne sait pas, j'espère, dit-il d'une voix dure.

-Non, c'est et ce sera toujours un secret de Maraudeurs.

-Bien, je ne faisais que m'en assurer.

Il retourna le regard vers l'extérieur.

-Pourquoi, tu doutais ?

-Je t'ai vu la prendre dans tes bras tantôt, juste avant d'arriver.

-En effet. Contrairement à toi, j'ai remarqué que Lily était une jeune fille passionnante et qu'elle méritait l'attention. N'est-ce pas, Lily ?

-Ne me mêle pas à la bagarre, Sirius.

-Donc je disais que je ne regrettais pas de lui avoir laissée une chance d'être mon amie.

Peter écarta la porte à ce moment.

-Sirius est ami avec Lily ? Génial !

Il sauta partout dans le compartiment.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si réjouissant ?, s'énerva James.

-Oh, mais ça veut dire qu'il a du respect pour elle donc elle aura le cœur sauf !

-Pete, tu sais que je sais me défendre toute seule ?

-Beaucoup de fille on dit ça et se sont effondrées en larmes après avoir passé par Sirius.

-Mais je ne suis pas comme beaucoup de filles, insista gentiment Lily.

-Ça, on sait, firent Sirius et James en même temps.

Sirius avait parlé avec entrain alors que James devenait de plus en plus grognon.

-Bon, si je dérange tant que ça, faut le dire, averti Lily.

-Non, Lily, tu ne pars pas, fit Remus en mettant une main sur son épaule.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à être fixés sur elle ?, cria James.

Les quatre autres se figèrent, ne réagissant pas lorsqu'il se leva pour sortir du compartiment qu'il trouvait étouffant. Au bout d'un certain temps, le malaise prit le dessus sur la surprise.

-Désolée pour tout ça, je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas rester.

-Ne dit pas ça, Lily. On ne comprend pas trop James ces temps-ci.

-Remus a raison. Il se comporte comme un idiot.

-Je suis sûr que s'il apprenait à te connaître, vous seriez bons amis.

-Eh bien en attendant, je ne ferais pas d'effort. Je n'ai rien dit et il me déteste déjà.

-Il ne te déteste pas. C'est juste quelque chose qui le tracasse, philosopha Remus. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne sait pas lui-même ce qui lui prend et pourquoi il agit ainsi.

Lily haussa un sourcil et fit un demi-sourire.

-Et comment tu sais ça, toi ?

-Je lis en lui comme un livre ouvert.

:-:-:

James n'était pas revenu. Remus avait du partir pour aller à sa rencontre de préfet. Sirius et Peter parlaient de tout et de rien pendant que Lily lisait. Elle avait accoté sa tête sur la fenêtre pour sentir l'air froid. De temps à autres, elle regardait l'extérieur.

Elle n'aimait pas la situation présente. Elle se sentait de trop. La réaction de James était pourtant claire : elle lui volait son territoire. Lily avait cette impression depuis un petit moment déjà mais l'attitude de James ne faisait que renforcer l'idée. Elle soupira. Oui, devenir ami avec Peter avait été facile. Il n'y avait personne de présentable dans son voisinage excepté lui. Ensuite, croiser un jeune homme qui voulait le même livre qu'elle et qui était d'une gentillesse incroyable ne pouvait que créer une amitié. Ou peut-être plus… Mais Lily ne voyait que l'amitié. Par la suite, elle avait parlé avec Sirius qui était d'un naturel jovial. Tout de suite, ils étaient devenus copains. Mais James, là était le problème.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, il l'avait catalogué. D'accord, ils avaient le même joueur préféré, ils avaient les mêmes amis, mais leurs points en commun s'arrêtaient là. Il était arrogant, prétentieux et se croyait le maître du monde. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelque chose déplaise à Monsieur sinon la température montait. Lily angoissait en ce moment puisqu'elle ne voulait pas détruire l'amitié entre les Maraudeurs mais elle sentait que si elle restait dans le coin, c'était ce qui allait se produire. D'un autre côté, elle avait trouvé des amis avant même d'être arrivé à l'école et elle ne voulait pas avoir à tout recommencer étant donné qu'ils étaient géniaux. Soupirant à nouveau, elle retourna à sa lecture.

:-:-:

Poudlard, ce magnifique château qui servait d'école aux apprentis sorciers, se dévoilait sous son meilleur jour. Bien qu'il fasse nuit, Lily ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant sa future maison.

-J'ai lu tellement de livre sur Poudlard, mais jamais les photos n'étaient aussi impressionnantes…

-Eh bien profite. Dans peu de temps, les professeurs ne nous lâcheront pas et ce sera BUSE par-ci, BUSE par-là…, déprima Sirius.

-Panique pas, vieux, on réussira quand même à détendre l'atmosphère, l'encouragea James en faisant son entrer dans le compartiment avec Remus.

Lily se figea et fut surprise de le voir s'asseoir face à elle en la fixant. Aucune marque de malfaisance ne se dessinait sur son visage donc elle relâcha légèrement sa méfiance.

-Je voulais m'excuser, dit simplement James d'un ton sérieux. J'ai mal réagi.

-Je comprends. Je me sentais de trop aussi alors on avait tous les deux la même impression.

Il sourit.

-Je savais que ce n'était pas normal ! Remus n'arrêtait pas de me dire que tout allait bien, que rien n'avait changé. Je suis content de voir qu'en fait j'avais raison mais que ça ne dérange rien.

-Oui, ça dérange quelque chose. Vous êtes les Maraudeurs et je suis une fille. Et j'espère pouvoir passer du temps avec vous.

-Tu vas pouvoir.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

-Super ! Maintenant que la paix est restaurée dans notre petite clique, on pourrait penser à débarquer du train ?

Le train s'était en effet arrêté durant leurs discours. Lily se leva et piétina le sol avec ferveur.

-Tiens, Sirius. Une fille à fouler le pas dans votre compartiment !

-Non !, dramatisa-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux par terre.

-Hey, bouge-toi, tu bloques le chemin.

-Mais Jamesie, elle a osé marcher sur le sol !

-Pas de Jamesie, combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter ?

-Très souvent, Jamesie, ricana Lily en lui tirant la langue.

Il lui lança un regard chargé d'avertissements auquel elle ne fit pas attention. Elle se pencha pou être à la hauteur de Sirius.

-Alors, l'ami, soit tu te lèves pour me laisser prendre mes bagages, soit tu les prends pour moi. La décision te revient.

Le jeune homme fit semblant de réfléchir puis se leva et sorti avec ses bagages à lui seulement.

-Je suis quand même pas ton valet, fit-il d'un air dédaigneux.

-Et dire que tantôt, tu m'as pris dans tes bras pour éviter que mes pieds touchent le sol. Belle preuve de non-esclavage, fit remarquer Lily.

-Tut tut tut. Ce n'était pas de l'esclavage mais de la servitude.

-Et un valet, c'est quoi ?, demanda Lily avec un léger sourire.

-Un serviteur..., répondit Sirius en se posant des questions sur la santé mentale de la jeune fille.

Le sourire de celle-ci s'agrandit en même temps que celui des autres se formait.

-Merde…

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Wow, bravo Lily. Tu as réussi à boucher Sirius ! Quel exploit ! On va rire cette année, fit James en entourant ses épaules de son bras.

Peter arrêta automatique de rire. Il regarda le bras de James avec méfiance. Un autre problème s'imposait désormais.

:-:-:

Lily était assise entre Peter et Sirius. James lui faisait face, alors que Remus était à sa gauche. Ils discutaient allègrement lorsqu'une masse de cheveux blond platine passa dans le champ de vision de Lily à une vitesse folle en fonçant sur James. Elle encercla ses bras autour de son cou en signe de possessivité.

-Jamesie ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Au fait, c'est qui elle ?, demanda la nouvelle arrivante en toisant Lily de ses yeux bleus éclatants.

-La nouvelle voisine de Pete, déclara James d'un ton neutre qu'il n'avait pas quelques instants plus tôt.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?  
-Elle se prépare à participer au banquet, continua-t-il sur le même ton.  
-Avec vous ?  
-Oui.

Christa Blake resta interdite un instant.

-Et vous la laissez manger avec vous ?

-On l'a amené.

-Je comprends pas.

Christa s'assit à la gauche de James, tout proche de lui, en tournant dos à Lily qui fronça les sourcils.

-Explique-moi pourquoi vous laissez une fille manger avec vous alors que je dois garder mes distances.

-Parce que personne ne l'aime, souffla Sirius dans l'oreille de Lily.

Celle-ci fixa le beau noir dans les yeux sans comprendre.

-Elle est nouvelle et on est ami avec elle, expliqua James.

-Mais on sort ensemble. Alors, pourquoi je ne peux pas manger avec vous ?

-Parce que personne ne l'aime, souffla à nouveau Sirius dans l'oreille de Lily.

Elle pouffa silencieusement, comprenant enfin un peu la situation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire, toi, siffla Christa.

Lily lui offrit un sourire hypocrite.

-Sirius vient de me dire quelque chose de très drôle pour une fois, c'est tout.

-Eh, je suis souvent drôle !

-Mouais, on va dire.

Lily ébouriffa les cheveux de Sirius alors que celui-ci tentait de mettre le plus de distance entre cette folle et sa coiffure.

-Pas touche ! Jamais ! Mes cheveux sont ce que j'ai de mieux alors tu n'y touches plus.

Lily éclata franchement de rire comme les deux autres garçons. La blonde, par contre, continua de fixer James avec un air perdu.

-Donc elle est nouvelle, elle est votre amie et elle sort avec Sirius. Et tout ça lui permet de manger avec vous. Mais moi, je ne peux pas ?

-Je ne sors pas avec Sirius, intervint Lily.

Le regard éloquent de Christa en disant long sur le fond de sa pensée.

-C'est ça, chérie. On va te croire.

-Bon, Christa, c'est pas tout mais tu peux t'en aller maintenant, fit James.

-Mais elle peut rester alors moi aussi !

-Écoute, je suis amie avec les quatre alors que tu ne sors qu'avec un. Donc fait un peu de mathématique mais ailleurs, ça sent le brûler ici, s'énerva Lily.

Ébahie par le comportement de la nouvelle, Christa s'en alla d'un air hautain. Dès que le son de ses talons fut enfoui sous le vacarme de la salle, le visage de James se raviva. Un sourire y fleurit.

-Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle est idiote.

-Tu l'as dit, mon gars, approuva Peter.

-Elle est collante, ajouta Remus.

-Elle ne comprend rien à la subtilité, siffla Sirius en fixant James.

-Et elle est têtue ! Mais pourquoi elle ne peut pas manger avec vous si James sort avec elle ?, demanda Lily.

-Parce que personne ne l'aime, répéta Sirius pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

James soupira.

-Je viens d'une famille noble, riche, ancestrale et tout le blabla habituel. Ma très chère famille veut donc perpétuer la tradition hiérarchique. Elle n'est pas aussi pire que les sorciers qui ne veulent que la pureté du sang mais il faut que ma femme soit noble, riche et ancestrale elle aussi…

-Tu veux une femme ancestrale ?, pouffa Sirius.

-Oui, je … Non ! Sa famille doit être ancestrale, vous aviez compris. Surtout toi, l'idiot.

Sirius lui tira la langue.

-Puéril, souffla James. Donc, en plus de vouloir une belle prétendante, ma famille veut que je me marie le jour de mes dix-huit ans. Ce qui veut dire, bientôt. Et, malheureusement pour moi, le lot de jeunes filles qui seraient prêtes à me marier si tôt n'est constitué que de gourde comme elle. Alors, je dois dire au revoir à mon avenir intéressant et plein d'aventure et me préparer à devoir dorloter ma "femme" que je n'aimerais jamais.

-C'est pour ça qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps à l'éviter, expliqua Remus. Il veut profiter de sa liberté pendant qu'il est encore temps.

Lily hocha de la tête. Son père était quand même Alexander Evans. Il était bien connu dans le monde des sorciers. Il venait d'une belle famille ancestrale, comme le disait si bien James. Lily secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça. Un mariage arrangé était une idée des plus déplaisantes qui existe d'après elle. Elle n'était peut-être pas fleur bleue, mais elle avait une certaine notion du romantisme et l'idée de se marier sans aimer la dépassait.

-Au fait, Lilz…

-Lilz ?, sourit Lily en sortant de ses pensées.

-Oui, poursuivi Sirius. C'est pas qu'on t'aime pas mais on t'a trainé à notre table, celle des Gryffondor. Sauf qu'on ne sait pas si tu es dans notre maison.

-Lily, tu as été réparti auparavant ?, demanda Remus.

-Non. Il n'y avait pas de concept de maison au C.M.S.C. On était étudiant et on dormait dans des résidences. Filles avec filles, gars avec gars. Deux personnes par chambre.

James regarda la table perpendiculaire à la leur, celle des professeurs.

-Je me demande ce que Dumby va faire…

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Tu oses appeler Dumbledore Dumby ?

-Ouais… affirma James de manière nonchalante.

-Quelle honte.

Elle tourna elle aussi son regard vers le directeur et vit qu'il la fixait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elle dégluti. Il sourit et l'invita d'un geste à venir rejoindre les jeunes de onze ans qui s'agglutinaient face à lui. Dépitée, elle se leva.

-On dirait que tu n'échapperas pas à la répartition, remarqua Remus.

-Vous avez survécu, ce n'est sûrement pas si pire.

-Oh non, ce n'est rien. Le Choixpeau est un personnage très intéressant et un brin de jasette lui fait du bien de temps en temps, affirma Sirius.

-Si tu le dis…

-Il le dit, il a passé quinze minutes à lui parler pendant sa répartition…

-Lily Evans, scanda McGonagall.

Lily s'avança avec crainte. Son professeure de métamorphose avait l'air encore plus sévère qu'elle n'y était habituée, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. En prenant le vieux chapeau rapiécé, elle entendit une vague de murmures prendre part dans la Grand Salle. Puis, le Choixpeau fut poser sur sa tête et aucun son ne lui vint.

-Oh, fit une voix mystérieuse dans sa tête. Un transfert... Ce phénomène est plutôt rare, ici, à Poudlard. Et pourtant, tu as été accepté. Oui, tu viens d'une école sévère. Tous et chacun s'en plaignait, sauf toi. Aussi, tu fais ta marque rapidement et on te respecte. Tu es très généreuse. Oh, je vois bien que tu es rusée. Tout faire pour arriver à tes fins... Très intéressant à vrai dire. Et puis, tu as déjà des amis. Mais quelle surprise...  
-Quoi ?, pensa-t-elle.  
-Ton cas est différent. Tu vis dans le mensonge depuis ton tout jeune âge mais tu ne le sais pas. Hum, je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour te le dire. Alors, ce sera...

-Gryffondor !

Les Maraudeurs se levèrent pour manifester leur bonne humeur. On enleva le Choixpeau à Lily puisqu'elle était classée. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, la professeure s'approcha d'elle.

-Miss Evans, vos coéquipiers vous attendent.

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle fixait le plancher à un mètre devant elle. Elle leva lentement la tête, regarda la salle. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, curieux qu'un élève reste sur le banc après sa répartition. Elle regarda derrière elle et croisa le regard de Dumbledore.

-Vous contestez le choix ?  
-Non.  
-Dans ce cas, levez-vous.

Elle acquiesça et s'exécuta, se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondors.


	4. Je pense mariage

Quelques instants auparavant, la réaction des Maraudeurs était éloquente.

-Evans ? Mais ce n'est pas le nom de...  
-James, Lily va se faire répartir alors silence.

James se retint de justesse de ne pas répliquer. Le silence s'installa malgré les murmures fréquents. Tous connaissaient le nom Evans. Le Choixpeau prit son temps pour délibérer, ce qui impatienta James. Pourtant, dès que le nom de la maison fut annoncé, il se leva et acclama sa nouvelle amie. Il remarqua alors qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Il arrêta de crier à tue-tête comme Sirius et resta attentif. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle parlait avec le directeur. Puis, en se levant, elle se dirigea à l'extrémité de la table la plus proche.

James se rassit comme les trois autres. Ils se regardèrent tous, interloqués. Elle allait pourtant bien l'instant d'avant. La Répartition prit fin, permettant aux habitants du château de goûter au festin de la rentrée. Ayant perdu de son appétit, James joua avec sa nourriture. Puis, il se rappela de quelque chose et échappa sa fourchette

-Lily s'appelle Evans comme le fameux chercheur étranger ?  
-Monsieur Evans à travailler longtemps à Vancouver, informa Remus.  
-Mais c'est bien lui, non ? Son père est réputé pour ses découvertes. Il a permis des avancées médicales incroyables.

-James, pourquoi es-tu si agité par la nouvelle ?

-Parce que si c'est le cas, Lily peut devenir ma femme.

Peter cracha ce qu'il était en train de boire. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'était assis face à lui. Remus s'étouffa dans sa nourriture et Sirius éclata de rire.

-Tu la détestais il n'y a pas deux heures et, maintenant, tu veux l'épouser ?

-Mais elle est la clé ! Elle est super, cette fille, et vient d'une grande famille de sorciers ! Mes parents vont être si heureux en apprenant ça...

-Avant de sauter de joie, tu devrais peut-être lui en parler…  
-T'as raison, Lunard.

Remus se figea. James essayait encore de les habituer avec ces surnoms mais il n'aimait pas ça. Avant d'ouvrir à nouveau le débat, le garçon à lunette était parti.

:-:-:

James s'approcha de Lily et s'assit face à elle.

-Hey, tu sais qu'on n'a pas changé de place ?

Lily ne réagit pas et continua de manger lentement le peu que contenait son assiette.

-Lily, ça va pas ?

-D'après toi ?

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Allez, on est ami.

-James, va-t-en maintenant.

Elle leva un regard suppliant vers lui. Il s'attrista en voyant ses yeux verts miroiter et babilla quelques mots avant de rejoindre ses amis.

-Elle ne va pas bien, leur annonça-t-il.

-Et tu l'as découvert à quoi ?, ironisa Remus. Le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas levée directement après avoir été répartie ? Qu'elle ne soit pas venue nous rejoindre une fois au courant ? Ou encore qu'elle semble ailleurs ?

-Relaxe, Remus…

-Non, pour une fois je ne relaxerai pas. Utilise un peu ta tête.

Il se leva à son tour pour aller voir la jeune rousse. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

-Si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ça te dérange que je finisse de manger avec toi ?

-Seulement si ça n'implique pas nécessairement parler.

Remus sourit.

-Tu n'as qu'à le dire si je dérange.

Il s'assit.

-Ce qu'il y a de bien, à être Maraudeurs, c'est qu'on connait plusieurs secrets dans l'école. Par exemple, si présentement tu ne veux pas supporter plus longtemps le regard pesant des autres, tu peux aller manger ailleurs, en toute tranquillité. Je dois par contre faire parti de cette tranquillité, il va de soit.

Elle le regarda longuement.

-Tu peux m'éviter la honte ?

-Non. Mais je peux t'éviter le regard présent. N'oublie pas que dès que tu te lèveras, les chuchotements redoubleront.

Le regard vert se perdit dans le néant. Se lever attirerait encore plus l'attention. Mais rester signifiait une accumulation de petites remarques à son sujet. Elle se leva d'un coup.

-Je te suis.

Elle partie la première, marchant la tête haute vers l'extérieur de la salle. Remus alla faire un tour auprès de ses amis pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas.

:-:-:

Lily eut toute les misères du monde à s'endormir. Elle avait refermé les rideaux de son lit dès son arrivée dans le dortoir, repoussant ainsi la connaissance de ses colocataires à plus tard. Elle entendait des chuchotements de l'autre côté mais s'en importait peu. L'idée qu'elle vive dans le mensonge depuis qu'elle était jeune la terrorisait. La rousse ne pouvait s'empêcher de fouiller son esprit à la recherche du mystère. Tourner dans son lit ne lui servait à rien, son esprit roulait comme un hamster infatigable en cage. Un hamster génétiquement modifié muni d'un cœur et de muscles en acier trempé.

Le lendemain matin, c'est une jeune fille cernée qui déjeuna avec les Maraudeurs. De toute manière, déjeuner est un bien grand mot dans certains cas.

-Lilz, ta crêpe veut faire un tour dans ton estomac, rit Sirius en engloutissant une bouchée de tartine.

-J'ai pas faim.

-Une pomme alors.

-Pas faim.

-Pas faim, pas sommeil, tu es sous l'impérium ou quoi ?

-Non, juste pas faim ni sommeil, fit-elle en croisant les bras et en baissant le regard.

-Lily, intervint Remus, tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger ou boire un petit quelque chose.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et c'est en soupirant qu'elle obtempéra. James et Peter la regardait soucieusement. Peter s'inquiétait pour la santé de son amie, James pour la santé de sa future femme. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait encore rien fait mais que Remus contrôlait la situation. À l'avenir, ce serait son rôle, aussi bien s'y préparer dès maintenant.

James se leva.

-Tu vas où, Cornedrue ?

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire, on se revoit plus tard.

Lily le suivit du regard alors qu'il partait. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui le poussait à agir. Mais de toute manière, pourquoi chercher ? Elle le saura bien un jour ou l'autre. Elle croqua dans une tartine beurrée, fine attention de Remus.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers le premier cours de l'année, métamorphose, avec un peu d'avance. Même si le fait d'arriver cinq minutes avant le début de la classe était rare pour Sirius, il avait suivit Remus qui voulait montrer un peu du château à Lily. Elle s'était arrêtée devant chaque statut en allant déjeuner alors les gars avaient eu la bonne idée de manger vite pour lui montrer un peu sa nouvelle école. Ainsi, ils avaient parcouru les deux premiers étages avant de se rendre au cours. James, quant à lui, n'arriva qu'après la professeure en soufflant et le teint blême. Sirius l'accosta aussitôt mais James se contenta de sourire en fixant Lily.

Le cours se passa bien, laissant la promesse aux élèves qu'ils allaient travailler d'arrache pied durant l'année. Ce n'est qu'en sortant que James décida enfin à dire ce qu'il avait fait.

-Je ne suis plus avec Blake.

Un soupir général détendit l'atmosphère, tous étant contents d'être débarrassés d'un obstacle.

-Mais alors, et ton mariage, s'enquit Peter.

-Oh, je vais m'arranger. J'ai encore trois ans après tout. Ce sera bien assez.

Si Lily n'était pas en profonde réflexion, elle aurait remarqué que James la regardait plus que les autres.

-Entre temps, à quand la prochaine blague ?


	5. Amie, ok ? AMIE!

Lily marcha vers son cours de botanique. Les Maraudeurs avaient disparu à la fin du cours précédent et elle avait compris qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup. Elle regarda le lac qui ressemblait à une nappe d'huile, calme malgré le vent frisquet d'automne. Lorsque personne ne lui parlait ou lui demandait de se concentrer, ses pensées déviaient directement vers le mystérieux secret. La rouquine ferma les yeux en soupirant. Un secret, quel secret ? Pour que le Choixpeau lui dise ne pas être la meilleure personne a lui expliqué, il fallait que le mystère soit important. Décidément, Lily allait écrire à ses parents ce soir. Si quelqu'un savait, ce devait bien être eux.

En rouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua la marche qu'elle aurait pu manquer quelques secondes plus tard. En souriant, elle trottina jusqu'aux serres. Penser à une solution était déjà en soi une avancée. Malgré les quinze minutes d'avance qu'elle avait, elle s'installa sur une roche et sorti le livre de Remus.

Plusieurs pages passionnantes plus loin, elle fut dérangée par une toux discrète. Elle relava les yeux et croisa le regard brun d'un jeune homme blond. Il souriait.

-Alors comme ça, c'est toi la nouvelle Evans.

-Oui.

-Je m'appelle Derek MacArthur, mais tu peux m'appeler Derek, se présenta-t-il en lui offrant sa main.

-Lily, fit-elle simplement, sans prendre la main tendue.

-J'ai remarqué que tu te tenais avec les Maraudeurs. Tu sors avec lequel ?

-Aucun.

Derek ouvrit grand les yeux en laissant son bras retombé sur son côté.

-Mais ils te permettent de parler avec eux, dit-il, sans comprendre.

-Oui, on est ami.

-Quand même, insinua-t-il puis, changeant de ton, ils ne sont pas les plus fréquentables au château. Si j'étais toi, je me ferai d'autres amis ou au moins, des alliés. Comme ça, tu ne dépendras pas uniquement d'eux.

-Et tu me suggères qui, toi ?

-Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il en faisant un grand sourire. En plus, tu me sembles sympathique alors ça me dérangerait pas.

-Et je suppose que si on s'entend bien, on pourrait sortir ensemble par après.

-Eh oui.

Derek semblait étonné. Lily venait de le prendre par vitesse, elle voyait très clair dans son plan.

-Dommage pour toi, mes amis m'attendent.

Lily se leva et rejoignit les Maraudeurs qui arrivaient au loin.

-J'espère que votre farce était bien, vous m'avez forcé à parler avec un idiot de première classe.

-Qui ?

-Derek Mac quelque chose…

-MacArthur ?

-Ouais. Je lui mettrais bien des oreilles de lapin pour qu'il entende mieux ce qu'il dit. Il m'a assuré que vous n'étiez pas fréquentable.

Pendant que Peter, Sirius et James semblaient scandalisés, Remus hocha doucement de la tête.

-Lily, il faut que tu saches que nous sommes reconnus à travers le château comme étant les fauteurs de trouble numéro un. Alors il a raison, nous ne sommes pas les plus fréquentable.

Les trois autres s'opposèrent mais Remus leva la main.

-Par contre, nous sommes aussi de super amis. Donc, si tu tiens vraiment à aller voir ailleurs, tu y vas quand tu veux.

James paniqua un instant, il ne fallait pas qu'elle accepte. Peter ne voulait simplement pas qu'elle parte, c'était son amie ! Sa première amie ! Elle ne pouvait pas partir si vite, elle était trop gentille. Sirius la prit dans ses bras.

-Lilz, tu peux pas nous faire ça ! Tu peux pas partir !

Lily éclata de rire.

-Je ne partirai pas si vous ne me retenez pas trop. Ce qui veut dire : Sirius, lâche-moi !

-Bon, je suis rassuré, je n'ai plus à faire le fou alors hop !

Lily eut pied par terre et rigola.

-Il se peut, et je vous averti pour que vous ne vous inquiétez pas, que je me lis d'amitié avec des filles, mais vous comprenez sûrement.

-Oui oui, assurèrent les quatre Maraudeurs à l'unisson.

-Alors, cette blague, elle s'est bien passée ?

-Oh oui !, s'enthousiasma Peter.

Lily sourit devant le plein d'énergie qui se dégageait.

-J'ai même une nouvelle idée, plus précise, averti Sirius, le regard pétillant.

-Plus précise, tu veux dire spécifique ?, s'enquit James.

-Ouais.

-Ça tombe bien, j'avais aussi quelqu'un… Quelque chose en tête, continua-t-il en se rattrapant dans ses mots.

Dire à Lily qu'il voulait s'en prendre directement à MacArthur n'était pas la meilleure solution pour qu'elle l'apprécie.

-Bien, notre flot de blague se maintient. On lâche pas les gars !

Peter effectua une petite danse de la joie à laquelle Sirius se joignit. Remus rigola dans sa barbe en s'écartant des mouvements trop amples mais James se retient de les suivre. Il dansait très mal et c'est pourquoi il ne faisait que des danses de la joie. Danses pendant lesquelles le but était justement de ne pas bien danser. Les mouvements de bras des deux clowns le représentaient très bien. Mais il voulait se retenir, pour Lily. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse bonne impression.

-C'est quoi cette danse ?, demanda Lily à Remus.

-Danse de la joie ou de la persévérance, toi qui vois. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils ont l'air fou.

-Je peux m'y joindre ?

-Mais après toi, très chère…

Remus tendit le bras vers les fous pour qu'elle y aille. Lily regarda autour. Il y avait du monde mais seulement leur classe. Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle fit un pas et demanda le rythme aux danseurs.

-Tu l'inventes !

-Mais ce serait pas mieux si on était synchronisé ?

-Nan, ça enlève une partie de folie, ce serait une grosse gaffe, fit Sirius d'un air professionnel.

-D'accord.

Lily commença à faire des mouvements amples et disgracieux mais quelque chose manquait.

-Peut-être la prochaine fois, les gars.

-Ben là, sans toi, il n'y a plus de plaisir.

Peter et Sirius se calmèrent simultanément.

-On a cours, intervint Remus.

-:-:-

Le jeudi soir, les Maraudeurs s'évachèrent sur des divans disposés en rond. Ils allaient profiter du calme présent, la majorité des autres élèves s'étaient déjà mis au travail, pour relaxer et montrer le mauvais exemple. En fait, James et Sirius montrait le mauvais exemple pendant que Remus aidait Peter à faire ses devoirs. Ayant plus de difficultés, Peter devait travailler aussi vite que possible. Lily était à la volière. Sentant un léger poids de moins sur ses épaules, elle gambada jusqu'à la Salle commune. Elle tira un petit pouf et s'installa dos au feu, soit entre Peter et James. James se redressa imperceptiblement sur son fauteuil pour ne pas donner l'air légume que lui et Sirius affichait. Peter ne remarqua même pas sa présence.

-Mais Remus, pourquoi est-ce que le sortilège ne marche pas sur les animaux ?

-Quel sortilège ?, demanda Lily.

-Celui pour devenir animagus.

-Ah oui, le devoir de métamorphose. Attendez-moi, je vais le chercher.

James se redressa définitivement et fit apparaitre le sien. Aussi bien avoir des points en communs. Lorsque Lily revint, elle approcha son pouf de Peter et Remus, tournant presque le dos à James. Insulté, il se rapprocha. Sirius remarqua le regroupement.

-Eh oh ! Vous faites quoi là ? On n'est que le troisième jour d'école et vous faites des devoirs ?

-J'ai besoin d'aide et tu le sais, fit Peter.

-J'aide Peter, fit Remus.

-Je veux aider et le faire en même temps, économiser du temps…, argumenta Lily.

James ne donna pas de réponse et écrivit le titre du devoir sur son parchemin. Sirius le fixa en attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas. Les autres s'étaient reconcentrés sur le devoir.

-Et toi, James, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne glandouilles pas comme moi ?

-Peux pas, devoir à faire.

-Comment ça, devoir à faire ? Tu ne fais que rarement tes devoirs !

-Ben pas cette année. Avec les BUSE, faut se préparer.

-Remus nous dit la même chose chaque année et tu ne réagis pas, ou à peine mais juste une semaine avant les examens finaux. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Mais rien. Laisse-moi et fais aussi tes devoirs.

-C'est bon, je te lâche.

Sirius suspicieusement James. Quelque chose n'allait pas ou lui trottait dans la tête. Il était différent cette année. Tout d'abord lorsqu'il avait rencontré Lily mais c'était réglé. Ils étaient amis… Sirius se souvint des paroles de James disant que Lily était la clé.

-James, tu ne veux quand même pas…

-Chut !

Les quatre travailleurs avaient réagi et étaient déjà replongés sur leur parchemin. Sirius se leva et prit James par le collet.

-Toi, tu me suis.

-Bonne survie, James !, lança Peter en fixant son livre mais sachant que Sirius était sérieux.

À l'extérieur, Sirius poussa James au mur.

-Tu vas pas me dire que tu changes ton comportement pour une fille, quand même ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Troisième jour et tu étudies. Tu ne fais plus tes danses de la joie avec nous. Tu es étrange dès que Lily est dans les parages. Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?

-Écoute, j'ai besoin d'elle…

-Mais tu ne l'aimes même pas !

Le tableau pivota, laissant paraître Remus.

-Les gars, on vous entend crier de l'autre côté alors baissez le ton.

-Vous avez entendu ?, demanda James en blêmissant.

-Non, c'était confus, mais on entendait beaucoup de bruit alors soit vous allez ailleurs, soit vous baissez le ton.

-Compris !

Sirius tira James par la manche. Il parla à voix basse.

-Pour être sûr qu'on soit correct si on se remet à crier. Je t'ai vu blêmir, j'avais pas pensé qu'ils pouvaient nous entendre.

-Merci pour le peu de considération.

-Mais James, tu fais n'importe quoi ! Elle n'est qu'une fille et c'est notre amie. Tu peux pas te l'approprier comme ça.

-J'en ai besoin.

-Tu as besoin de son statut, pas d'elle.

-Elle est le statut alors j'ai besoin d'elle.

-Tu te rends compte à quel point elle peut te détester si tu lui expliquais ?

-Oh oui, c'est pour ça que j'y vais subtilement.

-Subtile pour elle mais pas pour nous. Je suis sûr que Peter et Remus ont remarqué que tu étais étrange.

-M'en fou. Je tiens à ma liberté.

Ils étaient rendus dehors, grâce aux passages secrets empruntés. James se libéra de la poigne de Sirius.

-Écoute-moi bien. Je ne veux pas me marier. Mes parents ont eu l'idée et je subis.

-Alors tu veux le faire subir à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Alors tu fais quoi ?

-Je…

James réfléchi.

-J'avais pas pensé que je m'imposais.

-Voilà, enfin un peu de bon sens !

-Mais je pourrais parfaitement tomber amoureux d'elle ! Elle est tellement génial…

-James, on ne tombe pas amoureux en claquant des doigts.

-Et si elle m'attirait déjà ?

-C'est le statut qui t'attire. Rentre-toi ça dans la tête, James : le statut de Lily ne la défini pas. Tu aimes le statut, pas Lily. Et comme Lily est une grande amie à nous, tu ne la forceras pas. On sera trois à la défendre de toi alors fais gaffe.


	6. En attente

Dans la semaine après le petit discours moralisateur de Sirius, James s'était calmé. Naturellement, il continuait à se montrer sous son meilleur jour mais ses tentatives ne l'empêchaient pas de rester un peu lui-même. Au fond, il ne voulait pas embêter Lily non plus alors et elle allait devoir vivre sa vie avec lui alors il se devait au moins de lui faire voir un peu qui il était.

James et Sirius étaient impatients en sachant que les qualifications au Quidditch auraient lieu le samedi avant-midi. Et comme c'était vendredi, ils devaient évacuer cette énergie quelque part… ou sur quelqu'un.

:-:-:

Lily mangeait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Peter. Il avait un livre de potion à la main et elle l'aidait de temps à autres. Remus les rejoint peu de temps après. Vers le milieu du repas, James et Sirius arrivèrent en trombe. Ils s'affalèrent sur le banc, la respiration saccadée et le sourire aux lèvres. Après un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils partirent à rire.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?, demanda gentiment Remus.

-En fait… On a… Réussi…, commença Sirius entre deux éclats de rire.

-Réussi quoi ?, demanda suspicieusement Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oreilles… Lapin…

Lily, Peter et Remus se regardèrent sans comprendre alors que les deux autres tombèrent à la renverse.

-De quoi, oreille de lapin ?

-Attendez, je crois que ça me dit quelque chose, fit Peter. Lily, tu as dit en début de semaine que tu aurais aimé mettre des oreilles de lapin à MacArthur.

-Je m'en rappelle vaguement mais oui.

-Connaissant Sirius et James, c'est ça, conclu Remus

Lily regarda les deux êtres qui se roulaient par terre.

-D'accord. Je peux comprendre qu'ils aient fait le changement mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont fiers d'avoir réussi ? Il me semble que c'est de la matière de troisième année…

-Remus a raison, ils ne se tordraient pas autant de rire s'il n'avait fait QUE changer ses oreilles.

Un murmure parcouru la salle alors que plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Un élève déguisé entra, des oreilles roses de lapin sur la tête, des moustaches proches du nez et on entrevit même une petite touffe poilue dans le bas du dos. Le silence était rendu complet dans la salle et tout le monde observait le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci remarqua que toute l'attention était sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Quelques petits rires discrets commencèrent à fuser tandis qu'une fille assise près lui prêta un miroir. Il se regarda et le laissa tomber de stupeur. La vitre éclata au contact du sol.

-Sept ans de malchance au petit lapin !, s'écria Sirius qui s'était relevé.

-Dommage que tu n'aies pas de patte de lapin porte-bonheur !, continua James.

La moitié de la Grande Salle partir à rire. Lily reconnu Derek MacArthur alors qu'il s'enfuyait de la salle. En prenant la fuite, il dû montrer son dos et le reste de la salle éclata de rire. James et Sirius s'assirent sous les bravos retentissants qu'on leur offrait.

-Comme je disais avant d'être interrompu, on a réussi à le changer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Avec la queue.


	7. Guerre des postes

Samedi matin, sept heures-trente. La Grande salle était vide sauf pour les lèves-tôt et deux personnages intrigants. Sirius Black et James Potter était non seulement réveillés mais aussi alertes. Les qualifications de Quidditch allaient avoir lieu dans moins de trois heures, il y avait de quoi être vif !

Lily entra dans la salle, un petit sourire. Elle s'installa auprès des garçons.

-Eh bien, dites donc, vous êtes vite ce matin.

-Quidditch, répondirent les deux joueurs.

-Il me semblait aussi que le soleil était plus brillant aujourd'hui. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner.

-Ce sera un des meilleurs jours que tu vas vivre. Crois-moi, Poudlard est la meilleure école lors des qualifications. En fait, peut-être pas, mais c'est toujours très divertissant.

-Si tu le dis. De toute façon, j'y serai alors je verrai bien.

-Tu vas venir m'encourager ?, sourit James.

-Ce n'était pas dans mes plans mais d'accord. Mais vous n'êtes pas déjà dans l'équipe ?

-Oui, depuis trois ans…

-Alors pas besoin de moi pour vous encourager !

Lily étant de nature, quelque fois, discrète, elle se leva. Son repas était déjà fini alors que les garçons avaient à peine entamé les leurs. Elle leur sourit et parti. James la suivit du regard.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne veut plus m'encourager ? J'ai rien fait de mal…

-Ah, Cornedrue, la vie est pleine de questions aussi existentielles que «pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore à l'air si content devant son porridge ce matin?»

-En effet, question tellement existentielle qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas.

James se leva à son tour, prenant au passage une rôtie et marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'extérieur. Sirius le rattrapa avant qu'il ne soit dehors. Ensemble, ils sommèrent leur balai et se dirigèrent vers le terrain. Un petit jeu avant les qualif, quoi de mieux pour se mettre dedans ?

:-:-:

Le stade se remplissait légèrement et graduellement. Peu de gens venait voir les qualifications. En plus, la majorité était des filles alors leurs éclats en énervaient plus d'un. Sirius et James faisaient des folies dans les airs, faisant crier encore plus leurs fans hystériques. Au bout d'un moment, ils se dirigèrent au sol, vers les membres de leur maison qui voulaient tenter leur chance.

-Bonjour tout le monde !, s'exclama Brandon Morris, le capitaine. Content de voir que certains anciens sont encore prêts à faire parti de l'équipe !

Les membres de l'équipe de l'année précédente applaudirent, tandis que Sirius criait sa joie comme un fou.

-Aux nouveaux, je donne un conseil : ne jamais réprimer la joie de Sirius. Il est mauvais après ça.

-Pas de ma faute si mon énergie est communicative ! Si on me réprime, toute l'équipe est réprimée.

-Ouais, alors passons aux choses sérieuses ! Regroupez-vous entre postes. On testera les attrapeurs à la fin et on commencera par les batteurs pour que Sirius se calme un peu.

-Super, je vais faire exploser des crânes !

Sur ces belles paroles, il s'éleva dans les airs pour attraper la batte que James lui lançait.

-Rien contre toi, vieux, mais tu vises mal !, cria Sirius depuis le ciel.

-C'est pour ça que je suis pas poursuiveur, je suppose?, répliqua James.

-Exactement !

James éclata de rire et se dirigea vers le groupe massif de poursuiveurs.

-Megan, content de te revoir !

Il fit l'accolade à une ancienne coéquipière.

-James ! Si on est encore ensemble, c'est clair qu'on est les meilleurs cette année.

-Aussi prévisible qu'un niffleur dans une mine !

Megan rigola et James analysa la troupe. Son sourire disparu dès qu'il aperçu une chevelure rousse entourer de seulement cinq personnes.

-Lily ?

Celle-ci, qui regardait Sirius faire des tonneaux à dix mètres du sol, se retourna.

-Oui ?

-Tu as décidé de venir m'encourager, comme c'est gentil !, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

-Pas exactement.

Le sourire disparu à nouveau des lèvres de James alors que ses sourcils fronçaient.

-Mais alors, tu fais quoi ici ?

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il aperçu le balai qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

-En fait, je sais voler depuis que je suis toute jeune et j'étais dans l'équipe dans ma dernière école…

-Quel poste ?, demanda James même s'il se doutait de la réponse puisque les gens qui l'entouraient avaient déjà fait les qualifications pour devenir comme lui.

-Attrapeur, naturellement !

Sirius, qui s'était approché dès qu'il avait remarqué Lily, se mit à rire.

-Brillant, non vraiment, brillant !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Sirius ?

-En fait, c'est le poste qu'occupe James.

Un combat intérieur resurgissait dans la tête de James, l'empêchant de comprendre ce qui se disait autour. Il se souvint de situations énervantes. Lily au Chaudron baveur, amie avec ces amis à lui, Lily dans leur compartiment, alors qu'il croyait qu'elle sortait avec Sirius, Lily dans ce même compartiment, trop proche d'après lui de ses amis, Lily qui se crée une place dans son univers et qui l'en chasse petit à petit. Et maintenant, Lily qui voulait lui prendre sa place dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Sentant la colère lui monter au nez, James décolla brutalement. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire, pas encore. Contrairement aux amis, il n'y avait qu'un seul attrapeur et il se devait d'être choisi. Question de vie ou de mort. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son plus grand divertissement.

Lily sursauta lorsque James parti rapidement. Il avait l'air furieux. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il soit déstabilisé d'apprendre qu'ils voulaient le même poste, mais de là à être furieux ? Elle avait compris que seulement l'un d'entre eux serait dans l'équipe mais elle se résignerait si elle n'y était pas, tout simplement.

-Pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?, demanda-t-elle à Sirius.

-Certain en rit, d'autre en pleure…, fit-il avec un semblant de sagesse.

Devant l'air moqueur de Lily, il se reprit bien vite.

-Oui, bon, moi je trouve ça drôle. Je ris toujours de toute façon. Mais lui, on dirait qu'il n'apprécie pas.

-J'avais cru remarquer.

Lorsqu'enfin ce fut au tour des attrapeurs, James réapparu même si personne ne savait où il était passé durant tout ce temps.

-Tu es le meilleur, tu fais de super feinte, tout se passera bien…, répéta-t-il à voix basse pour se concentrer et de donner du courage.

-Hey, oh, Potter ! On t'attend.

Il se retourna et vit Lily qui le regardait froidement. Elle volait avec une aisance qui l'énerva encore plus. Il décolla et se retrouva auprès d'elle en deux secondes.

-Je suis là aussi, grogna le jeune homme.

Lily se moqua silencieusement de sa conduite et se concentra sur l'étape. Elle entendait Sirius les encourager du sol mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde sa concentration.

-Attraper le plus de vif d'or et vous aurez votre place. Sauf si votre comportement n'est pas respectueux…, termina le capitaine en fixant chacun des joueurs dans les yeux.

Les Gryffondors ne manquaient pas de courage ou de cœur, ils étaient les meilleurs parce qu'ils jouaient selon les règles. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils gagnaient alors les nouveaux aspirants se devaient d'être gentils, dans la limite de la compétition.

Les six sportifs se retrouvèrent éparpillés dans l'enceinte du stade. On leur demanda de fermer les yeux pendant que les vifs étaient relâchés.

-Fermer les yeux alors qu'on vole ? Mais vous êtes malade !, s'exclama un nouveau.

-Tu peux garder les yeux ouverts si tu veux mais alors tu dois attendre cinq secondes avant de partir à la chasse comme eux.

Le nouveau dégluti difficilement et ferma les yeux. Prendre cinq secondes de retard était beaucoup trop…

Le signal fut lancé. James s'élança et parcouru rapidement le stade du regard. Il nota où se trouvaient les autres. Certains n'avaient pas encore bougé, cherchant avant de vraiment foncer. Lui se trouvait déjà au centre du terrain et tentait d'apercevoir un éclat doré…

-Lily en à attraper un !, s'exclama Sirius depuis les gradins.

En grognant, James calcula mentalement. Même pas quinze secondes et elle avait un vif. Il devant se dépêcher.

Il continua à parcourir le stade mais il lui semblait qu'il était aveugle. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant, surtout face à une fille !

-Et de deux, bravo Lily !

James arrêta son balai dans sa course. Deux vifs en moins d'une minute ? Il dressa la tête et la vit, souriante mais le regard fixe, en train de foncer pour en attraper un troisième. Suivant son regard, il vit l'éclat doré qui se trouvait à mi-chemin entre eux. Il fonça.

Les deux balais se rapprochaient. Ils étaient côte-à-côte. L'un tendit le bras…

James remarqua une série d'éclat doré à sa gauche. Plusieurs, éparpillés, mais plusieurs. Cinq vifs environ se trouvaient à une distance de moins de quinze mètres chacun. Il laissa la course à Lily et se dirigea vers le nuage doré. En souriant, il les attrapa les uns après les autres. Personne n'était dans le coin. Personne ne l'avait remarqué.

-Et de trois pour Lily !

Et alors ? Il en avait quatre !

-King attrape son premier vif !

-Fraser aussi est à un !

James redescendit tranquillement au sol, tenant fermée la poche de sa cape. Il était rayonnant de joie.

-Eh, Sirius, déjà vu un nuage de vifs d'or ? C'est merveilleux ! Compte pour voir, moi je dis cinq !

Les autres s'étaient légèrement rassemblés lorsqu'il laissa ses proies s'envoler. Les petites balles volantes lui tournèrent autour de la tête un instant, le faisant rire, puis tentèrent de prendre la fuite. Lily les intercepta.

-Mais comment t'as fait ?, demanda la rousse en déposant tous les vifs qu'elle avait en main dans la boite.

-J'ai eu de la chance.

-James ! Mon vieux James. Content de te savoir parmi nous à nouveau cette année ! T'imagine pas l'enfer que ça aurait été avec Sirius sans toi, blagua le capitaine. Et toi, dot-il en pointant Lily, tu es notre deuxième attrapeur officiel !

Le sourire que fit Lily désarçonna James. Elle était contente d'être deuxième…

-Mais dis-moi, James. Comment t'as fait pour attraper autant de vifs d'un coup ?

-Ils volaient en nuage. Je ne savais pas que les vifs d'or aimaient la compagnie.

:-:-:

Une fois réinstallés dans leur fauteuil respectif, James se pencha vers Lily.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si contente d'être la deuxième attrapeur ?

-Parce que si tu m'énerves, je peux te blesser et prendre ta place sur le jeu pour bien me défouler, dit-elle avec un regard menaçant.

James écarquilla les yeux alors que Lily éclatait de rire.

-Mais non, voyons. C'est juste que tu es vraiment meilleur alors je suis contente d'être juste après toi.

-Oh, donc je n'ai pas à me soucier de ma première place.

-Non, sauf si tu m'énerves vraiment. Ou qu'un Serpentard s'amuse avec toi…

James se redressa avec une légère crainte.


	8. Pris au piège

Le samedi soir, dans une salle secrète du septième étage, deux Gryffondors discutaient avenir.

-Ta réaction de tantôt était déplacée, sermonna Sirius.

-Oh toi, ne me fais pas la morale…

James s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil en cuir rouge et un pouf apparu pour qu'il puisse y déposer les pieds. Un feu crépitait à sa droite mais il fixait le vide face à lui.

-Je vais te faire la morale si je le veux bien. Après tout, on est ami, on est là pour s'entraider…

-Sirius, la ferme!

-Si monsieur fait son grognon…

-Oui, je fais mon grognon! Je ne la comprends pas mais je dois la comprendre. Je sais, j'ai encore trois ans pour me sortir de là mais quand même. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver si je n'ai pas Lily. Je veux être sûr que j'ai tout essayé avant de laisser tomber…

-Et tu aides ton cas en faisant la tête à Lily parce qu'elle est elle aussi attrapeur?

-Tu peux pas comprendre…

-C'est sûr, tu ne m'expliques pas.

-C'est compliqué.

-Tu n'as même pas essayé de me le dire.

James soupira et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

-Tu penses faire quoi?

-Je sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire, je sais juste que je tiens à ma liberté. Je veux être Auror par passion. Oh, et aussi à ce que ma femme ne me vole pas tous mes Gallions. Qu'elle soit indépendante jusqu'à un certain point.

-James, ne demande pas le pouvoir absolu. Avec les délais que tu as, diminue un peu tes attentes.

James ferma les yeux en laissant sa tête s'accoter contre le fauteuil. Son cerveau était dans la brume. Un scénario se créa dans sa tête. Il y aperçu sa maison familiale, avec ses parents et sa famille. Des enfants couraient dans le jardin. Le soleil brillait. Tout ce joli petit monde était heureux. Il vit le jonc en granit qui entourait son doigt puis le boulet accroché à sa cheville droite. Deux bras lui emprisonnèrent la taille. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine et il déglutit en se figeant. Il savait que la personne derrière lui était sa femme, qu'elle était son pire cauchemar.

Clignant des yeux, James se soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'imaginait le futur. Comme d'habitude, il était toujours séparé des autres, loin de leur bonheur. Comme d'habitude, il percevait son épouse qui lui montrait de la possessivité. Et il n'aimait pas ça…

Sirius avait continué son monologue, sûrement inconscient des états d'âme de son ami.

-Sirius, j'ai vraiment besoin d'elle. Je ne dis pas si je n'avais pas l'obligation, mais comme c'est présentement, je ne connais aucune fille assez mature pour ne pas me crier dans les oreilles à quel point elle est contente d'être avec moi. Je ne veux pas finir ma vie avec une fillette accrochée à mon cou! Je veux vivre!

-Et qui te dis que tu ne rencontreras pas quelqu'un d'ici là?

-Soyons raisonnables: des filles comme Lily, ça ne court pas les rues.

-Justement, je me demande ce qui l'a rendu si différente…

:-:-:

Dimanche matin, à sept heures trente encore, Lily se réveilla et décida d'aller prendre son déjeuner. Arrivée dans la salle, elle remarqua qu'il y avait encore moins de monde que le matin précédent. Les gars n'étant pas aussi lève-tôt qu'elle aujourd'hui, elle mangea seule.

Quelques hiboux s'engouffraient déjà dans la salle pour apporter le courrier. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir le hibou familial se diriger vers elle. Après tout, ses parents et elle étaient très proches alors après une semaine éloignés, ils voulaient des nouvelles. Elle fit de l'espace devant elle pour permettre au hibou de s'installer en imaginant déjà ce qu'elle allait leur répondre.

-Phil, qu'est-ce que tu m'amènes aujourd'hui?

Philoctète hulula en dodelinant la tête. Lily fronça les sourcils.

-Montre-moi.

Elle prit la lettre et commença à la lire. Ses parents voulaient absolument la voir. Intriguée par le sentiment d'urgence qui imprégnait la lettre, elle alla voir le directeur pour lui demander conseil.

-Vos parents m'ont aussi envoyé une lettre, me demandant d'organiser une rencontre. Je ferai mon possible. Entre temps, vivez votre vie d'étudiante.  
-Bien, professeur.

En retournant s'asseoir, elle vit ses amis arriver. James prit place devant elle et lui sourit à pleines dents.

-James, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-J'ai pas le droit de sourire?

-Oui, mais ne me force pas à en faire autant…

Elle se leva en laissant à la table une assiette à peine entamée. James se retourna vivement vers Remus.

-Ok, là, je veux savoir. Je n'ai absolument rien faire, ni en mal ni en bien. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partie comme une furie et que j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute?

-Lily reste une fille, il arrive que parfois elle réagisse étrangement…, suggéra Sirius.

Remus se tapa le front.

-Vous le faites exprès ou quoi?

-Moi non plus, je comprends pas…, avoua Peter.

-Bon, alors ouvrez vos oreilles en grand. Lily subit un stress constant depuis sa répartition. En plus, en arrivant ce matin, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait l'air encore plus nerveuse ET elle t'a averti qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur. Lorsqu'une fille dit qu'elle n'est pas d'humeur, elle ne l'est pas.

-Tu lis les magazines de psychologie féminine ou quoi?, demanda Sirius avec un mélange d'admiration et de confusion.

-Non, j'ai une sœur. Et c'est bien suffisant…


	9. Lien de sang

Le samedi suivant, dans l'après-midi, Lily put retourner chez elle. Ses parents l'attendaient dans le salon mais ne semblaient pas aussi joyeux de la voir qu'elle l'aurait espéré.

-Lily, Vanessa et moi devons te dire quelque chose.

Les inquiétudes de Lily l'assaillir à nouveau. Alexander n'avait pas dit "ta mère et moi" mais avait appelé sa femme par son prénom. Le sujet devait être encore plus sérieux que Lily ne l'avait imaginé. Elle prit place sur le canapé face à ses parents avec appréhension.

-Tu as toujours été puissante en magie. Tes pouvoirs étaient même parfois trop imposants pour ton corps physique. Alors, jeune, il t'arrivait souvent de déborder.  
-Où tu veux en venir, papa?  
-La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu venais de faire un débordement.

Devant l'incompréhension de la jeune fille, il poursuivit.

-Tu n'es pas une Evans.  
-Alors je suis une Miller, comme maman.  
-Tu n'es ni l'un, ni l'autre. Tu es une Milænen. Tu n'es pas ma fille...  
-Maman a eu une aventure avant toi?, tenta Lily qui était complètement perdue.  
-Et Vanessa n'est pas ta mère.  
-Mais, comment?  
-Nous sommes tes parents adoptifs, avoua Vanessa.  
-Et de quelle famille je viens, au juste? Je vais pouvoir voir mes vrais parents?  
-Ils sont morts l'été passé.  
-Alors qu'on déménageait?  
-Une semaine avant, plus exactement.  
-Tu reçois une promotion alors qu'ils meurent, dois-je y voir un rapport?  
-On restait près d'eux, au cas où tu venais à savoir...

L'esprit de Lily roula comme une souris hyperactive en cage.

-Et moi, je le découvre alors qu'ils meurent.  
-Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu ne rien savoir.  
-Et comment ce fait-il qu'ils m'aient mise en adoption?  
-Ils ont cru en ta mort, avoua lamentablement Alexander.  
-Expliquez-moi, exigea-t-elle.

Les deux adultes se consultèrent du regard et soupirèrent de concert.

-Tu vivais dans une famille de Moldus, expliqua Alexander. Tu avais plus souvent de manifestations magiques qu'un enfant sorcier moyen. Un jour, la manifestation n'a pu passer sous silence puisque tu t'étais ouverte le bras. Tes parents t'ont tout de suite amenée à l'hôpital. Par hasard, je faisais un tour ce jour-là. J'ai vu ton cas : tu n'aurais pas survécu. La blessure était profonde et tu te vidais rapidement de ton sang. Alors, je t'ai amené à St-Calmar, faisant croire que tu étais transférée aux médecins et que tu étais dans la salle d'opération à tes parents. J'ai soigné ta blessure personnellement. Je ne pouvais pas aller voir tes parents pour leur dire où tu étais. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire que tu allais bien sans leur expliquer comment tout ça été arrivé. Aussi, on m'avait informé que tu avais plusieurs fois fait de la magie, qu'il fallait te surveiller. J'ai donc décidé d'annoncer ta mort à tes parents. Je t'ai pris en charge avec Vanessa.  
-Et nous t'avons aimé comme de vrais parents, intervint Vanessa. Nous avons fait notre mieux pour que tu aies une belle vie. Et tu as grandi, devenant une jolie jeune fille.  
-Tu n'avais que trois ans lorsqu'on t'a recueilli chez nous. Nous avons effacé le peu de mémoire que tu avais. Mais il en restait sûrement un peu puisque le Choixpeau l'a vu.

Lily ouvrit puis ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois.

-Est-ce que je m'appelle Lily, au moins?  
-Oui. Ta mère biologique avait une passion pour les fleurs. Ta sœur s'appelle Pétunia.  
-Est-elle encore en vie?  
-Oui. Je sais que je n'ai plus autant d'autorité sur toi, mais je te suggère de ne jamais la rencontrer. En allant faire un tour à l'enterrement, j'ai remarqué qu'elle semblait fermée d'esprit. Elle n'acceptera jamais le fait que sa petite sœur soit encore en vie, encore moins grâce à la magie.  
-Donc je n'ai plus de famille?  
-Tu n'as plus ta famille biologique, mais tu nous as nous. Nous trois, ensemble, formons une vraie famille unie. À toi de voir si tu nous acceptes encore comme tel.  
-Je veux retourner à l'école.  
-Naturellement. 

Alexander et Vanessa obtempérèrent à contrecœur, conscients que leur fille ne voudrait peut-être plus les voir à partir de maintenant. La famille qu'ils avaient construite plusieurs années auparavant pouvait ne pas survivre à cette nouvelle.

:-:-:

Dès son retour à Poudlard, Lily se dirigea dehors pour marcher et assimiler. La pluie tombait lourdement mais Lily se forçait à avancer malgré les éléments. Un pas devant l'autre. Un pas après l'autre. Une suite logique, un vieux réflexe, appris depuis la tendre enfance. À trois ans, tous les bébés savent déjà marcher. Ses parents biologiques l'avaient vu faire ses premiers pas. Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

Un pied après l'autre, une manifestation magique n'en attendait pas une autre. Elle fixa ses bras. La peau blanche de ses avant-bras était intacte. Ce n'est qu'en remontant sa manche gauche qu'elle senti de petites bosses formant une longue ligne. Elle devait se forcer pour les sentir, elles étaient si petites. Un beau travail de guérison. Rien ne paraissait, il fallait vraiment savoir quoi chercher et où. Une larme coula. Et dire qu'elle avait déjà oublié son vrai nom. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'un coup de tonnerre rugissait dans le ciel.

Elle tremblait mais ne le sentait pas. Elle ne connaitrait jamais ses parents de sang. Ils étaient morts en la croyant morte.

Les larmes cessèrent de couler. Ses parents étaient morts, mais elle n'était pas en deuil. Elle n'était que déçue de ne pas avoir eu la chance de les rencontrer. Lily regarda le château. Tout aurait été bien différent si elle était restée chez les Moldus. Pire, elle serait morte. Tandis que maintenant, elle vivait. Elle avait une famille qui l'aimait malgré le manque d'appartenance de sang. Elle avait des amis. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

Un pas après l'autre. Plus vite, encore plus vite. Lily courrait, se dirigeant vers les portes d'entrée. Elle était ruisselante, trempée jusqu'aux os. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent en la voyant passer. Mais elle s'en foutait. Tout d'un coup, elle reconnue quelqu'un.

-Peter!, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Au moins ses amis étaient vraiment ses amis.

-Lily! Mais d'où tu viens? On dirait que tu as nagé avec le calmar géant.

Éclatant de rire nerveux, Lily le poussa un peu.

- Tu peux me conduire à la volière? J'ai quelque chose à régler.

Peter ne se fit pas prier et mena rapidement Lily là où elle voulait aller.

-Au fait, tu aurais pas une plume et un parchemin?  
-Moi j'en ai, fit une voix derrière eux.

Remus semblait essoufflé.

-Pourquoi vous alliez si vite?  
-C'est urgent d'après Lily.

La jeune fille était déjà en train de rédiger une lettre.

«Merci pour tout.  
Je vous aime,  
Lily Evans.»

-Qui est-ce que tu aimes?, demanda Remus qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule et la fit sursauter.  
-Mes parents.  
-Alors prends Solstice.

Il lui tendit une chouette noire aux grands yeux jaunes et aux plumes soyeuses.

-Merci.

Une fois la lettre partie, Lily se détendit.

-Et on peut savoir comment ça se fait que tu es si mouillée?  
-Je viens de dehors. Tu sais, là où la tempête se déchaine?  
-Mais t'es malade?  
-Non, juste déséquilibrée mentalement. Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai passé à deux Noises de mourir étant jeune.

Les yeux des deux garçons semblèrent vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. Lily éclata de rire.

-Oui, bon, je n'ai pas réagi exactement comme vous. Mais c'est fini, c'est du passé. Au fait, où sont les deux autres Maraudeurs?  
-Je suppose qu'ils sont en train de faire les fous, comme d'habitude…

-On va les rejoindre? Je ne serai pas contre une petite danse de la joie pour vraiment tourner la page.


	10. La voie mal tracée

Pendant ce moment, dans une salle secrète du septième étage, deux Gryffondors discutaient, comme la plupart des samedi soirs de cette année.

-T'as pas vu Lily aujourd'hui? s'enquit James.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta belle, elle avait une rencontre avec ses parents.

-Pourquoi?

Sirius haussa les épaules. James s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil en cuir rouge et un pouf apparu pour qu'il puisse y déposer les pieds. Il admira le feu qui crépitait à sa droite, l'esprit embrumé.

-Ton attitude s'améliore.

-Sirius, la ferme.

-Si monsieur fait son grognon…

James rit un peu.

-Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rappelles que j'ai été un idiot. J'ai apprécié cette semaine en sa compagnie, avoua-t-il en tournant la tête vers son ami.

-Tu vois? Lily est vraiment une fille géniale. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, mais elle a ce je ne sais quoi…

-Oui. J'aime rire lorsqu'elle est près…

Un silence s'installa. Un de ses silences qui permettent de réorganiser les pensées, de trouver des solutions qui semblent inatteignables.

-Tu penses faire quoi?

-Je n'ai qu'une vague idée. Malheureusement, ça implique de compromettre le futur de ma meilleure amie.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Tous d'eux comprenaient parfaitement la situation.

-Je t'avertis, fit Sirius en le pointant de l'index. Tant que tu ne ressens rien pour elle, et non pour son statut, je t'interdis de l'approcher plus.

-J'en ai conscience.

Sirius acquiesça et s'installa plus mollement dans le fauteuil.

-C'est moi ou on ne parle que de Lily durant nos moments intimes.

-Ce ne sont pas des moments intimes.

-Oh que si, mon chou. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas accepter le titre officiel mais c'est ce que c'est.

James ferma les yeux en laissant sa tête s'accoter contre le fauteuil. Son cerveau était dans la brume. Un scénario se créa dans sa tête. Il y aperçu sa maison familiale, avec ses parents et sa famille. Des enfants couraient dans le jardin. Le soleil brillait. Tout ce joli petit monde était heureux. Il prit conscience qu'il était pieds nus. Il vit le jonc en or qui entourait son doigt puis deux bras l'enlacèrent. Une douce chaleur l'imprégna et il sourit en se retournant. Il vit Lily qui lui souriait et il se pencha vers elle, rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Clignant des yeux, James se redressa en sursaut. C'était la première fois qu'il s'imaginait le futur ainsi. Enfin, il était heureux. Et enfin, il voyait son épouse qui lui montrait de l'affection. Cette fois-ci, Lily était dans le tableau.

-Mais je te dis, moi, que rien n'est plus important que l'amitié. Regarde, avec Remus, on était assez uni pour qu'il accepte de nous dire son secret. Ok, j'avoue, il avait peur mais il l'a fait…

-Sirius, tenta James, encore sous le choc.

-Et Peter, on lui a dit combien de fois d'avoir confiance en lui, hein?, demanda Sirius sans même avoir entendu son ami lui parler.

-Sirius, je crois…

-Alors on doit rester souder! À la vie, à la mort, nous ne sommes pas les Maraudeurs pour rien!, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

-Sirius, sérieusement…

-Même pas les filles, même pas le boulot ou le Quidditch, RIEN NE NOUS SÉPARERA!

-Beau petit discours, applaudit Lily.

Sirius était tellement fixé sur son monologue qu'il en était monté sur une table basse et brandissait son poing en l'air. Il n'avait pas entendu James essayé de l'interrompre, encore moins les trois autres entrés dans la Salle sur demande jusqu'à ce que Lily intervienne.

-Merci, fit-il, tout sourire.

-Et je suis quoi moi, dans ta petite histoire?, fit-elle en croisant les bras.

-Euh, ben…

-Parce que je ne suis pas une Maraudeur, c'est tout bonnement impossible de s'incruster dans votre groupe.

Peter sentit une vague de fierté monter en lui. Il ne s'était pas incrusté, il faisait parti du groupe.

-Et que peu importe ce que je fais, je n'aurai donc jamais autant l'appui de vous tous.

Remus se sentit une nouvelle fois choyé d'avoir de si bons amis, comme souvent depuis qu'ils le supportaient sur son secret.

-Mais d'un autre côté, je ne suis pas qu'une simple fille. Je ne sors avec aucun de vous et étrangement, tout le monde en est surpris. Une fille qui traine avec les Maraudeurs sans sortir avec l'un d'eux, certain me trouve courageuse, d'autre stupide.

James ne put s'empêcher de penser à nouveau qu'elle était la clé. Ce caractère puissant, cette aura qui se dégagea de Lily et qui intimait le respect, ne fit que le renforcer dans son idée qu'il n'avait pu dévoiler à Sirius (pour cause, celui-ci ne portant tout simplement aucune attention à lui). Il était amoureux de Lily, plus seulement du statut.

-Alors, Sirius, je suis quoi?

-Euh, je… Euh.

-Je ne suis rien?

-Non, bien sûr que non… Tu es, hum, une amie…

Voyant que Lily attendait des explications, Sirius chercha ses mots et marmonna plusieurs phrases incompréhensibles.

-Bravo, Lily, tu lui as encore fermé le clapet! Une chance que tu es là, se moqua Remus.

Peter ria avec Lily, Sirius étant trop déconfit pour faire quoi que ce soit. Une conversation s'installa, tandis que des bancs s'ajoutaient pour les nouveaux arrivants.

:-:-:

Tous se regroupèrent en un cercle, sauf James. Il était resté sur son fauteuil et avait tourné les yeux pour regarder le foyer. Les flammes dansaient dans l'âtre. Cette couleur flamboyante… Il détourna le regard, vit que les mêmes teintes se trouvaient dans les cheveux de Lily et retourna à sa contemplation du feu. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait le visage rayonnant de Lily l'inviter vers son petit monde de bonheur. Lui qui était condamné (oui, vite les grands mots!) à se marier, il avait trouvé la femme idéale à l'âge de 16 ans. Il la voulait comme épouse et savait d'avance que ses parents, à elle comme à lui, seraient d'accord. Tout ce qu'il manquait, c'était l'approbation de la jeune fille.

La dite jeune fille se tira un tabouret haut pour s'asseoir face à James. Elle balança ses jambes dans le vide pendant un instant avant de le sortir de ses pensées.

-Jamesie?

Le surnom fit son effet. James se retourna d'un coup vers elle. À cause du tabouret, elle était plus haute que lui et il pu remarquer une lueur dans ses yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de détailler autant une fille? Ah oui, c'est vrai, il en était amoureux. L'idée allait prendre un peu de temps avant d'être complètement acceptée.

-Oui, Lilounette?

Elle pouffa, pencha la tête par en avant alors que son corps était assaillit par des soubresauts. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, elle repoussa ses cheveux qui lui cachaient la vue.

-Tu es un peu trop seul, on trouve. Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous pour nous parler?

-Je suis bien ici.

Le sourire qui illuminait le visage de Lily s'évanouit alors qu'elle s'avança vers lui.

-Écoute, James, dit-elle d'un ton très sérieux et calme. Je sais que je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps. Mais j'en ai assez entendu pour savoir que ce n'est pas ton état normal. Alors, je ne suis sûrement pas la mieux placée, mais tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.

Une mèche de cheveux vint lui bloquer la moitié de sa vue. James, s'en rendant compte, la replaça derrière ses oreilles. Elle haussa un sourcil mais attendit quand même. Son regard vert le transperça.

-Allons parler dehors, fit-il en se levant.

Elle le suivit, haussant les épaules lorsqu'elle croisa le regard des trois autres Maraudeurs. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait choisi elle plutôt qu'eux. Peut-être qu'elle était la première à demander…

:-:-:

Depuis quelques minutes, Lily et James marchaient dans les couloirs, seuls.

-Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais félicité d'avoir laissé Christa. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

James sentit que c'était bien partie. Il pourrait lui demander de sortir avec lui, elle n'avait pas aimé sa dernière petite amie…

-Et j'ai aussi oublié de te grogner après pour ce que tu as fait à MacAlbert…

-MacArthur.

-Peu importe, dit-elle en faisant un mouvement de la main. C'était méchant et gratuit.

-On t'a vengé je te rappelle.

-De quoi? M'être fait approcher par un garçon alors que j'ai bien été capable de le rabrouer seule?

Bon, peut-être que c'était pas aussi bien partie qu'il le croyait.

-Et en plus d'être puéril et bas de votre part, c'était aussi insignifiant!

-Quoi?

-N'importe qui de notre niveau peut faire ce genre de métamorphose alors de là à s'en venter…

-Non, pas n'importe qui. Il n'y a que moi et Sirius qui ayons le niveau suffisant pour le faire sans la perception de changement.

-Oh que non! Je l'ai appris l'an passé au C.M.S.C.

-Parce que tu étais dans une école de surdoués! Depuis le début de la semaine, tu n'as pas compris que tu étais un peu plus forte que la moyenne? Peter est vraiment un cas mais sinon le reste du monde est à peine au dessus.

-Alors pour ce niveau supérieur qui est si rare ici dans cette école, vous vous permettez d'en profiter? Encore pire que je ne le croyais…

-Non. Mais on utilise nos capacités pour bien réussir ce que l'on veut. Soit te venger.

-Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'être vengée!

Sans s'en être rendu compte, ils avaient élevé la voix. Lily avait des rougeurs sur les joues et James soufflait fort. Dire qu'il voulait lui déclarer son attraction, c'était définitivement mal partie.

-Bien, message reçu, siffla James en tournant le dos et en marchant à grands pas.

Il entendit un soupir derrière lui puis des bruits de course.

-James, attends. Je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça maintenant, alors que tu allais me parler de quelque chose d'important.

-Ce n'est donc pas non plus le moment pour moi de te parler. Je vais me promener, annonça-t-il.

Il accéléra le rythme pour la dépasser. Malgré l'altercation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Ce soir-là n'était tout simplement pas le bon moment, se dit-il.

Lily était restée en arrière, muette et immobile. Elle venait de passer à côté de sa chance de se rapprocher des Maraudeurs puisqu'elle l'avait bien dit : personne ne peut s'incruster.


	11. Coup de fatigue

Le soir, seule dans son lit, Lily ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Enfin, le poids sur ses épaules avait disparu mais elle aurait aimé rencontrer ses parents biologiques. Même si sa sœur était encore en vie, son père, ou plutôt Alexander… Non, son père lui avait suggéré de ne pas la contacter. Elle était donc séparée à jamais de sa famille d'origine.

Lily repensa au moment de la déclaration. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout où Alexander et Vanessa voulaient en venir. Elle ne s'en serait jamais douter. Même le fait que sa mère ait eu une relation autre qu'avec Alexander lui avait traversé l'esprit. Et cette cicatrice sur son bras aurait pu arriver n'importe quand. Des enfants qui courent partout, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal! Alors si l'un d'eux tombe, il se relève et la course reprend. Par contre, s'il saigne, il va voir ses parents. Tout simplement. Mais elle se vidait de son sang!

À cette pensée, Lily frissonna. Elle avait frôlé la mort. Sans vraiment s'en rappeler, elle en était traumatisée dès maintenant. Une pure coïncidence lui avait sauvé la vie une fois mais il n'y a qu'une seule bonne étoile pour veiller sur elle. La prochaine fois, ce sera la bonne…

Pensant à sa bonne étoile, cette chance inespérée qui se présente souvent à elle, Lily se mit à réfléchir à propos de ses amis. Encore une fois, quelle chance d'avoir de tels amis! Tous aussi géniaux les uns que les autres, sauf peut-être James qui était dur à cerner. Il était sauvage par moment, n'agissant qu'au bon gré de sa volonté. Elle lui avait fait tête lors de leur première rencontre et il avait fallu du temps et des explications pour qu'il arrête de lui tourner le dos. Par contre, tout de suite après la période "ne t'approche pas" avait suivi la période "on est les meilleurs amis du monde, reste près de moi". Puis, venait le Quidditch : "je SUIS l'attrapeur". Quel enfant gâté par la vie… Lily avait aussi grandi comme enfant unique (maintenant elle savait qu'elle ne l'était pas mais elle avait vécu ainsi) et ses parents possédaient plusieurs biens. Sincèrement, les chercheurs de St-Calmar étaient très bien payés lorsqu'ils découvraient quelque chose et Alexander était reconnu pour ses nombreuses découvertes! Pourtant, jamais cette richesse ne lui était montée à la tête, ni à lui, ni à sa femme, ni à sa fille. Ils avaient vécu simplement, laissant les Gallions reposés dans les coffres-forts.

Lily s'endormi sur cette comparaison, heureuse d'avoir été éduquée dans la simplicité de l'esprit, sans avoir à toujours surpasser les autres.

:-:-:

Les semaines se suivirent et se ressemblèrent. Les professeurs ne cessaient d'enterrer leurs élèves sous les devoirs et la théorie. Les Maraudeurs s'amusaient à faire des farces à des innocents alors Lily les boudaient pendant quelques heures pour montrer son mécontentement. Durant ces quelques heures, elle allait souvent à la bibliothèque mais elle allait aussi se reposer dans son dortoir. La jeune rousse avait de la misère à dormir sauf si elle était complètement épuisée physiquement. Et les entrainements de Quidditch lui prenaient du temps sur son horaire d'étude.

Un certain jeudi d'octobre, deux semaines avant la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Lily volait durant l'entrainement. Pour mieux s'entrainer, les deux Attrapeurs officiels se faisaient la course. D'après le capitaine, rien ne simulait plus un vrai match qu'une course entre eux. Sauf que Lily avait la tête ailleurs et elle était fatiguée. Non pas que voler ne l'intéressait plus mais elle n'aimait pas perdre à tous les coups systématiquement. Elle n'était pas mauvaise perdante parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids contre James mais perdre coup sur coup avait fatalement atteint sa bonne humeur. À quoi bon essayer si elle ne réussi pas et qu'elle le sait d'avance?

-Aller, Lily, du nerf!

-Brandon, je vais arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

Lily mit pied à terre et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

-Mais l'entrainement n'est pas fini!

-Écoute, je suis particulièrement fatiguée. J'ai des chances de tomber du balai au moindre coup de vent alors laisse-moi aller me reposer et je reviendrai en forme. De toutes façons, je ne suis que la deuxième Attrapeur alors concentre-toi sur le numéro un.

Brandon acquiesça. Elle avait effectivement l'air fatiguée alors il lui suggéra une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle sourit et s'en alla. Elle traversa lentement le château. Arrivée à mi-chemin entre l'extérieur et son lit chaleureux et confortable, elle fut interpelée par derrière. Elle ne se retourna pas, ferma les yeux et arrêta sa montée dans l'escalier.

-Oui, James?

-Ça va pas?

Lily soupira.

-Je suis fatiguée, je vais faire un somme.

-Attends, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

-Je vais faire une sieste, je suis épuisée alors c'est normal que je n'aie pas l'air bien. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? J'ai échappé à Brandon de justesse alors je ne crois pas qu'il laisserait ses deux Attrapeurs partir…

-Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix.

Souriant, Lily reprit sa montée. Ses jambes avaient de la misère à la supporter. Elles ne tremblaient pas mais n'écoutaient pas.

-Je dois monter jusqu'à mon dortoir pour dormir un peu, énonça Lily à voix haute en suppliant mentalement à ses jambes de bouger.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, proposa James.

Il passa un de ses bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à la supporter jusqu'à la Salle commune. Une fois rendue, Lily se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Son lit était encore trop loin.

-Bonne nuit.

James fut surpris de sa rapidité à s'endormir malgré qu'il ne soit que dix-sept heures. Il songea que si après six semaines, Lily était aussi épuisée, elle ne passerait pas au travers de sa cinquième année! Il prit sa baguette et fit léviter Lily. La rousse était endormie si profondément qu'elle ne se rendit compte de rien. Remarquant la profondeur du sommeil de son amie, James fut encore plus alerté. Il amena Lily jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

:-:-:

-Rien de grave… Pas de quoi s'inquiéter… Grâce à son père…

Lily avait beau entendre des brides de ce qui se disait autour d'elle, elle n'y comprenait rien.

-Son père?

-Mais oui, le célèbre Alexander Evans…

Bon, elle savait maintenant qu'on parlait d'elle.

-… Il a découvert un remède insignifiant à cette petite maladie qui était pourtant très dangereuse.

-Ce qui veut dire?

-Ce qu'elle a représente maintenant l'équivalent d'un rhume. Après du repos bien mérité et des potions ingénieuses, elle va pouvoir retourner à sa vie d'étudiante.

-Bien. Merci pour l'information.

-Mais de rien, mon petit James.

James? Elle avait bien entendu James comme dans son ami James? En faisant plus attention au ton de voix, Lily dut s'avouer que c'était lui.

-Je peux rester un peu?

-James, voyons. N'as-tu pas vu l'heure?

-Justement, j'ai encore du temps pour être règlementaire.

-Hum. Bon d'accord, mais bien parce que c'est toi!

Lily soupira intérieurement. Elle était sûre que James venait de sourire après cette petite victoire. Décidément, elle le connaissait trop, mais ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Une porte claquant fit sursauter Lily. James ayant insisté pour rester, ce devait être l'infirmière «sous le charme» qui venait de partir. Lily ouvrit les yeux aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

James fut surpris de voir son amie les yeux ouverts alors qu'elle devait se reposer.

-Je prends soin de toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu étais malade, Lily. Je me suis inquiété alors je t'ai amenée ici.

-Merci. Pourquoi es-tu encore ici?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Peter, Remus et Sirius font partis de la réponse. Ils savent où on est?

-S'ils ne le savent pas déjà, ils ne vont pas tarder à le savoir.

-Comment?

-Surprise.

Lily le fixa suspicieusement en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour nous.

-Pas pour vous, pour Pete. Il se laisse entrainer beaucoup trop facilement pas vous.

-Hey, c'est notre ami! On ne le trainerait pas avec nous s'il ne voulait pas.

-Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas nécessairement vous suivre mais que, pour faire parti de votre bande, il le doit.

James resta estomaqué par cette remarque. Pete ne voudrait pas les suivre? Absurde! D'accord, devenir un animagus pour accompagner un loup-garou par nuit de pleine lune était dangereux mais il y avait pleins d'autres occasions sécuritaires… Si on faisait abstraction des nombreuses sorties après le couvre-feu, des blagues qui pouvaient mal tournées… L'ensemble de ce que les Maraudeurs faisaient…

James dégluti. Lily avait raison.

-Il nous l'aurait dit.

-Vraiment?

James devint blême.

-Il te l'a dit?

Lily lui fit un sourire carnassier.

-J'aime voir à quel point tu n'as pas confiance en tes amis finalement. Après tout, Pete est le premier à vouloir élaborer une blague, même s'il ne fait qu'assister. Tu ne vois donc pas l'étincelle dans ses yeux?

James dut se retenir de lui retourner la question en lui demandant pourquoi elle l'observait autant mais c'aurait été de trop. Son silence passa inaperçu puisque Lily s'assoyait au travers du lit.

-Je ne regarde pas Pete à ce point, dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas que je le regarde non plus. Mais il arrive des fois de constater certaines choses. Par exemple, le langage corporel de Pete lorsque vous sortez en douce - et oui, je sais que vous sortez en douce - ou alors le tien, à l'instant. Tu as semblé joyeux puis anxieux.

-T'es quoi, mon psychomage?

-Non, juste une fille. Ouvre les yeux, James. Le monde va te sembler plus compliqué au début mais plus compréhensif à la longue. Il y a une raison derrière toute chose.

Lily se redressa.

-Maintenant, je meurs de faim. Tu as mangé? Si non, je te force à me suivre jusqu'aux cuisines puisque tu étais aussi à l'entrainement et que tu as besoin d'énergie.

-Oui, chef? tenta James pour faire le comique.

-Idiot.

:-:-:

-Le match de Quidditch est pour bientôt, fit James d'un ton détaché.

-Hum hum.

Lily finit de manger ses brocolis. Un silence s'installa de nouveau.

-Tu te demandes ce que tu avais pour tomber malade?

-Rien de bien compliqué depuis que mon père a trouvé le remède, comme l'a dit Pomfresh.

Lily englouti sa dernière portion de purée de pomme de terre puis ses yeux qui semblaient attristés scintillèrent d'une lueur folle.

-Et maintenant, le steak!

À grands coups de couteaux, elle déchiqueta la chair encore rouge pour l'avaler goulument.

-Tu es étrange, remarqua James.

-Tu le savais déjà. Je suis contente aussi du fait que c'est des fois une bonne chose et des fois une mauvaise.

-J'avais remarqué.

-Tu as aussi remarqué que tu n'es pas bon dans l'art de la conversation?

-D'où tu sors ça?

-À l'instant. Même pas capable de garder un sujet deux phrases de suite. Par fort.

Lily sourit.

-Alors, oui, le match de Quidditch est pour bientôt mais c'est cruel de ta part de me le rappeler puisque tu vas jouer et pas moi.

James baissa la tête.

Lily prit une serviette et essuya sa bouche. Elle se leva lorsque James se décida à aborder ce qui le tracassait.

-Tu es au courant pour mon problème.

-Ton problème?

-Mon mariage forcé.

-Ah oui, cette mise à mort, rigola Lily en n'écoutant ce que James disait que d'une oreille distraite.

Elle était rendue à la porte de la cuisine. James continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

-Tu es une fille géniale…

-Étrange aussi, le coupa-t-elle à nouveau en repassant la tête par la porte pour qu'il entende sa phrase.

-Qui possède de très belles qualités…

-Je ne suis pas parfaite pour autant. Et je vais faire un petit tour dans le parc. À plus tard!

Elle referma la porte derrière elle. James soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas voir que je veux te parler de quelque chose d'important!


	12. Quelle petite fête?

La sortie à Pré-Au-Lard était prévue le samedi avant l'Halloween, qui tombait un vendredi cette année-là. Les Maraudeurs et Lily s'y rendirent le cœur léger et l'âme rieuse pour la plupart. Un aller-retour permis à Pré-Au-Lard permettait de refaire les réserves subtilement. Les étudiants pouvaient en effet penser que la marchandise était transportée durant ce temps mais ne faisait pas le lien entre le peu de sac, quoique quand même grands et pleins, et le nombre terrible d'accessoire de farces et attrapes qui se déversaient sur habitants de Poudlard. En effet, ces commissions équivalaient à environ le tiers de ce que les garçons se procuraient en dehors des périodes de visite permises. Alors il fut normal de voir la troupe se diriger vers le magasin Zonko dès le début de l'après-midi.

-Rappelez-moi encore pourquoi je vous ai suivi ? demanda Lily.

-Parce qu'on est bien sympathiques et que tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire, répondit négligemment Sirius.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, si c'est ce que vous pensez tous, je vais faire le tour du village et je vous rejoindrez plus tard. Quelqu'un veut me faire la visite?

James hésita un instant. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de parler avec Lily en privé mais ses tentatives étaient toujours infructueuses. D'un autre côté, c'était Zonko…

-Moi, je veux bien.

James tourna la tête vers Peter qui venait de parler.

-Génial. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas pouvoir les aider à faire les courses dans une quinzaine de minutes, je ne te demande pas plus.

Lily tira Peter par le bras en se dirigeant vers les rues achalandées du petit village. James les regarda partir, admirant la scène. Les feuilles d'automne tombaient sous le caprice du vent et le ciel bleu laissait percer le beau soleil. Lily, tenant toujours Peter par le bras, tourna la tête pour lui parler et sourit. James s'en voulu de ne pas avoir parlé plus vite. Il aurait pu être auprès d'elle en ce moment même. Il se sentait tout drôle d'en vouloir à Peter d'avoir accepté à sa place.

-Bon, puisqu'on est que trois, va falloir fournir plus d'efforts! Allez James, faut s'y mettre dès maintenant.

Sirius tira James de ses pensées en le tirant dans le sens inverse des deux amis. Remus suivi derrière, les mains dans les poches. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers là où se trouvait la maison hantée, puis il laissa son regard dériver sur le paysage avec un petit sourire paisible sur le visage.

:-:-:

Le magasin Zonko avait en soi un pouvoir intéressant : y entrer voulait dire laisser son âme d'adulte à l'extérieur et redevenir enfant. Quinze minutes après leur emballement, sans avoir vu passer les quinze dites minutes, les trois garçons furent rejoint par Lily et Peter. James ne s'en redit compte que lorsque Lily fut intéressée par le même produit que lui et regarda par-dessus son épaule. À toute autre fille, il aurait fait son coup de drague. À un garçon, il aurait demandé de l'espace pour mieux se concentrer - en utilisant la menace que la farce se serait retournée vers celui qui osait le déranger. Mais envers Lily, il ne fit que mieux se sentir.

-Alors, tu aimes Pré-Au-Lard.

-Oh oui. On n'avait rien de tel à Vancouver. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Lily pointa un objet cylindrique orange.

-Un emmerdeur. Tu mets le pied dessus et il donne l'impression détestable pour les oreilles de tout le monde sauf la tienne qu'une mouche tourne autour de ta tête.

-C'est pas très commercial comme nom.

-Non, c'est nous qui y avons pensé. Vois-tu, ce gugusse à beau être une nouveauté pour la population normale de Poudlard, il ne l'est pas pour nous. Et on sait que arrêter d'y mettre le pied ne l'arrête pas et qu'à la longue, plus personne n'est immunisé. Les créateurs ont manqué leur coup. Nous, on réussi toujours.

-De quoi tu parles?

-On crée de petits gadgets durant nos temps libres.

-Soit très souvent…

James lui fit un grand sourire.

-Tu vas pouvoir quelques unes de nos inventions vendredi prochain.

-Vendredi prochain, c'est l'Halloween.

-Eh oui. Et en bons Gryffondors que nous sommes, nous avons décidé d'organiser une petite fête dans la tour. Tu as prévu d'y aller avec quelqu'un?

-Je suis amie des organisateurs et je suis la dernière à connaitre l'existence de cette petite fête? Vous êtes méchants.

-Òn a oublié que tu étais nouvelle. Ça fait déjà deux ans qu'on organise quelque chose. Donc, tu es accompagnée?

-De vous quatre, même si personne ne m'a mis dans le secret.

-Sirius va se trouver deux ou trois filles, Remus et Peter ne sont pas du genre à arriver avec quelqu'un quelque part.

-Alors j'ai le choix entre toi et y aller toute seule. Quelle décision lourde de conséquence! Je pense bien que je vais faire comme Remus et Pete.

-Ou, tu peux être gentille et m'éviter d'avoir des filles qui me tournent après toute la soirée?

Lily s'immobilisa un instant.

-Dis comme ça. Si les filles te veulent sachant que tu es libre, elles vont nous tourner autour, à tous les cinq. Hors de question que je laisse ma soirée être gâchée.

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

-James, on va se sauver mutuellement. J'y vais avec toi.

-Bien. J'ai hâte de t'y voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer?

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu en robe ou préparer pour une soirée.

-Attends, c'est une soirée chic?

-Bah oui.

Lily regarda James avec une flamme dans les yeux.

-On m'averti de l'existence d'une fête une semaine avant la date fatidique et en plus on m'annonce peu de temps après qu'il faut être bien habillé? Mais t'es malade de rien m'avoir dit plus tôt!

Elle lui frappa le bras et tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur. Durant l'exercice, elle rencontra Remus. Le foudroyant du regard, elle se dirigea vers lui pour lui faire subir le même sort qu'à James.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?

-Vous n'avez pas pensé à m'avertir que vous organisiez une belle soirée vendredi et qu'il fallait y arriver bien vêtu?

-Oh ça… Désolé, on a oublié. Vois-tu, tous les Gryffondors savent qu'on va faire une fête et j'ai oublié que tu n'étais pas une habituée…

-Et je fais quoi maintenant? Je ne suis pas venu à l'école pour faire la fête, moi. J'ai rien à me mettre…

-Tu as des vêtements chez toi?

-Oui, sûrement.

-Alors demande à ta mère. Tu as une semaine pour qu'elle te les envoie.

Les épaules de Lily se décontractèrent.

-Enfin une réponse intelligente.

-Naturellement, elle vient de moi.

Remus fut tout sourire l'espace d'un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

-Mais ne te prends pas trop la tête avec ça. Il n'y a pas de code vestimentaire pour l'occasion. Les Maraudeurs ont l'habitude d'être simple, énonça Remus. Enfin, presque tous les Maraudeurs, ajouta-t-il après une petite pause. Personnellement, une chemise or et un pantalon de l'école me suffisent. Peter est souvent en blanc, Sirius en noir et James en rouge. On est dans l'esprit Gryffondor comme tu peux le constater.

-D'accord. Et je pense même que je sais déjà ce que je vais demander à ma mère…

:-:-:

Le vendredi suivant fut catastrophique pour les Serpentards. Certains furent affublés de vêtements Moldus, d'autres eurent la peau peinte en rouge et les cheveux teints en or. Il y en avait aussi qui ne pouvaient se regarder dans un miroir sans que celui ne se brise en treize morceaux. Le cours de potions fut particulièrement désastreux pour Rogue, le partenaire de Lily, puisque les baguettes de James et de Sirius lui ciblaient le dos alternativement. Au lieu de déposer une pincée d'un ingrédient, le sachet y passait au complet. Au lieu de remuer lentement, il remuait vigoureusement. Comme par magie. Lily était inquiète du comportement de son coéquipier mais ne dit rien. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du cours qu'elle remarqua que James et Sirius était pris d'un plus grand fou rire que d'habitude et qu'elle fit le lien. Les avertissant de ne pas l'attendre, elle retourna dans la classe. Insouciants, les Maraudeurs ne remarquèrent pas que Lily parlait avec Rogue et que celui-ci souriait.

Les quatre garçons ne revirent leur amie qu'une demi-heure plus tard, dans la Grande salle.

-Eh bien, Lily, tu as eu une grande conversation avec Slug? demanda Pete en remarquant l'absence prolongée de son amie.

-Non, j'avais quelque chose à faire et il fallait que je passe par mon dortoir, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Et on peut savoir quoi?

-C'est une surprise pour ce soir.

Sirius releva la tête de son assiette.

-J'adore les surprises!

-Alors accroche ton chapeau avec ton meilleur sort parce que tu n'en reviendras pas.

-Oh oh! Lily serait-elle en train de devenir une Maraudeure?

-Peut-être bien que oui. Mais sachez que tout le monde n'apprécie pas vos farces.

-On le sait déjà. Ça ne nous fait par peur…

Sirius ne compris pas l'avertissement subtil lui envoyait. Il ne comprendrait qu'au moment prévu.


	13. Surprise!

Après avoir mangé, Lily se dirigea vers la salle des Potions pour son heure de pause. Elle avait prévu de faire peur aux Maraudeurs et pour ce faire, elle avait besoin d'aide. En entrant dans la salle, elle fut contente d'y voir son coéquipier assis à sa place habituelle.

-Bonjour Severus.

-Lily.

Il n'était pas d'un naturel parleur et chaleureux durant les cours, il ne l'était apparemment pas plus de nature.

-Je te remercie pour les vêtements. Je vais les modifier légèrement mais tout remettre dans l'ordre. Tu les auras demain de nouveau.

-Pas de quoi. Si je peux aider à faire peur aux Maraudeurs…

-Je m'en doute. C'est pourquoi j'ai encore besoin de ton aide, avoua Lily dont les yeux pétillaient.

-Encore? demanda Severus en levant un sourcil.

-Vois-tu, je sais que tu es leur cible préféré…

Il grogna légèrement.

-Et donc, j'avais pensé à faire en sorte que Rogue soit présent à leur fête ce soir.

Severus crut que sa coéquipière avait fait une mauvaise chute en balai. Elle lui demandait de se rendre dans l'antre des Maraudeurs et autres Gryffondors idiots qui riaient de lui pour une soirée? Après un moment de surprise, Severus se ressaisit.

-Hors de question que j'y aille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu feras ce que tu veux de ta soirée, bien en sécurité où tu veux. Non, je parlais de ton apparence, dans tes vêtements, avec l'écusson Gryffondor.

-Quoi?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide pour prendre ton apparence, les cheveux lavés de préférence.

Le visage songeur et surpris de Severus s'illumina. Lily ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et fut contente d'avoir pensé à cette blague.

-Donc on commence par ton nez, puisque c'est ce qu'ils remarquent le plus…

-Tu sais que ça va être dur? Je veux dire, sois réaliste : on n'a qu'une heure et le souper…

-Oh mais on va être capable. On est tous les deux très forts en métamorphose. En cas extrême, tu sais où trouver un peu de Polynectar…

-Tu es diabolique.

-Pour leur apprendre une leçon, oui. Allez, on se met au travail!

:-:-:

Le Polynectar ne fut pas nécessaire. Lily se présenta à ses cours et ne dévoila rien de sa surprise aux Maraudeurs, même si Sirius la mitraillait de question. Il se fut même avertir par le professeur de botanique qui l'appréciait beaucoup pourtant. Il était d'abord curieux à propos de la surprise mais aussi de la raison de son absence durant la pause. Elle ne dit rien.

Lors du souper, elle s'esquiva pour aller récupérer l'uniforme de Severus et le cacher dans son sac. Elle averti les garçons qu'elle devait se préparer (ce à quoi Sirius répondit que les filles prenaient définitivement trop de temps pour se préparer). Elle sourit en lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'allait pas tarder à monter lui-même dans son dortoir alors il n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre.

Lily s'enferma dans une salle de cours vide et vida son sac. Des robes trop grandes pour elle, un miroir et un livre de sortilège en sorti. Elle observa les robes et se concentra. L'écusson vert représentant un serpent se transforma en lion rugissant tout en prenant une teinte rouge. Lorsque la jeune fille fut fière du résultat, elle revêtit la robe. Elle prit ensuite le miroir et soupirant en observant son reflet. Le plus difficile restait à faire, mais elle y était déjà arrivée.

:-:-:

Peu de temps après, la fête régnait dans la tour Gryffondor. Les Maraudeurs avaient réussi à rassembler des friandises, de la boisson et des petites farces qui amusaient les plus jeunes. Aussi, des septièmes années avaient ensorcelé les murs pour qu'une musique en sorte, mais seulement vers l'intérieur de la pièce de sorte qu'aucun professeur ne soit alerté. Les tables de travail et les fauteuils avaient été déplacés près des murs pour que le centre de la pièce soit une piste de danse. Piste déjà très populaire. Quelque peu à part se tenait un groupe de trois garçons qui parlaient tout simplement, le quatrième étant occupé avec une fille qui ne serait pas la même à la fin de la soirée.

-Où est Lily?

-Bonne question Cornedrue.

-Elle se change encore?

-Non, les filles sont toutes descendues. Et Lily n'est pas du genre à être la dernière dans quoi que ce soit.

-Mais alors, elle est où?, s'énerva James.

-Du calme. Si elle n'est pas arrivée dans quinze minutes, on regardera sur la carte, chuchota Peter.

La musique s'arrêta soudainement alors que les danseurs regardaient le tableau de la Grosse Dame en silence. Les Maraudeurs, curieux du changement, se levèrent et regardèrent à leur tour. Un élève aux cheveux noirs se tenait à l'entrée. Il balaya du regard la foule et s'arrêta en apercevant Sirius. Il lui sourit méchamment et Sirius répondit par une grimace de dégoût en le regardant de bas en haut.

-Snivellus, que nous vaut le plaisir de ta présence!

James s'était approché, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres.

-Ce surnom ne me va pas. Eh puis, c'est ma maison ici.

Severus Rogue pointa son écusson avec un air de défi. James s'arrêta et son visage tourna au rouge.

-Enlève-moi ça tout de suite! Tu ne mérites pas de faire partie de cette maison.

-Mais c'est la mienne, puisque je te le dis.

-Nous ne ferons jamais partie de la même maison, Snivellus. Je pensais même que ça ferait ton affaire. Tu ne veux quand même pas assister aux mêmes cours que moi, sachant que je suis là, n'est-ce pas?

-Encore ce surnom débile. Décidément, tu ne comprends pas. Mais j'assiste déjà aux mêmes cours que toi. N'as-tu pas remarqué, Potter, que je t'endure à chaque cours cette année?

-Serpentard et Gryffondor n'ont que deux cours en communs.

-Justement, je suis à Gryffondor.

-Tu n'as rien d'un Gryffondor!

-J'ai tout d'une Gryffondor.

Durant tout l'échange, le ton de James augmentait de rage. Durant tout l'échange, Severus restait calme, posé, et son sourire persistait. Remus sursauta un peu.

-Sors tout de suite de ma maison! hurla James en pointant le tableau du doigt.

-Non, je suis bien chez moi. Ce n'est pas toi qui me feras plier bagage…

Pour prouver ses dires, Severus s'installa confortablement dans un divan dont les occupants se levèrent aussitôt.

-Retenez-moi avant que je ne lui jette un sort…

-Tu n'oserais pas. Je suis bien meilleure que toi.

-Tu ne vaut rien!

-C'est méchant ce que tu me dis là. Sais-tu que je pourrais presque en être vexée. Surtout que je vaux mieux que toi.

-Non. Oh que non. Toi, minable adepte de la magie noire, tu ne vaudras jamais mieux qu'un Gryffondor.

-James James James, tu ne comprends vraiment pas. Je suis une Gryffondor.

Disant cela, Severus lui fit face de nouveau.

-Tu ne trouves pas que mes cheveux sont propres? Doux, soyeux. Ils sont juste noirs. Personnellement, je n'aime pas vraiment le noir. Mais je n'avais pas le choix ce soir. Et puis, ce n'est pas si mal finalement.

Un rictus déforma le visage de James. Remus, de son côté, sourit doucement.

-Si le noir ne te va pas, je peux t'arranger ça en rose, peut-être? Non, tu dois y être habitué. Disons en rouge, comme Gryffondor.

-Oui, roux me plait bien. C'est ma couleur naturelle après tout.

-Non, pas roux, rouge. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-Je répète, je n'aime pas trop le noir.

Severus soupira.

-Remus, je suis fière de toi. Sirius, tu peux arrêter de me tuer du regard. Tu t'en voudrais tellement si tu me faisais du mal, ajouta-t-il en riant d'un rire franc.

Un rire franc n'était jamais sorti des lèvres de Rogue. Ainsi, James recula. Remarquant le mouvement de recul du garçon, Severus se tourna vers lui et s'approcha.

-Ainsi, tu recules devant moi. Dès que j'ai confiance, tu n'oses pas trop m'attaquer, même si tu as une foule pour observer et une foule pour te supporter. Tu sais que je suis puissante. Je t'inquiète pas, le mot passera. Severus sera très content de l'apprendre. Il faudra juste lui montrer que la confiance en soi s'acquière. Et toi, Peter, tu me parais étrange.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'une personne s'introduise dans ma maison pour parler de lui à la troisième personne.

-Justement. Penses-y.

Ayant tourné son attention sur Peter, Severus s'approcha de lui.

-Si je parle de quelqu'un en disant «il», c'est que je ne suis pas cette personne, non?

-Oui.

-Je suis rentrée dans la maison de Gryffondor sans demander à personne pour le mot de passe.

-Impossible, il n'y a que les Gryffondors qui ont le mot de passe.

-Il l'a soutiré à quelqu'un! Ou il a attendu la soirée près du portrait pour entendre quelqu'un entrer.

-James James James, tu me connais vraiment mal. Et tu sous-estimes terriblement le pauvre Severus.

-Arrête de me parlez comme ça!

-Peter, quelle conclusion peux-tu tirer de ce que tu as énuméré?

-Tu n'es pas Rogue et tu es as Gryffondor. Ça se peut pas.

-Remus?

-Oui Lily?

Severus soupira.

-Méchant.

Sortant la baguette qui était dans la poche de sa robe, Severus la montra à Peter. James sorti aussi la sienne et la pointa sur Severus.

-Du calme, James. Je ne ferai rien de mal. Maintenant, Pete, rends-moi fière. Reconnais-tu cette baguette?

-C'est celle de Lily.

-Bien.

Severus pointa la baguette vers lui et ferma les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, ses cheveux devinrent roux et son nez se déforma pour être plus petit. Son visage subit aussi quelques transformations, devenant plus féminin.

-J'aurais jamais cru que personne ne me reconnaitrait. Vous ne connaissez pas assez vos ennemis pour remarquer que la voix était différente et que j'étais plus petite que lui? demanda Lily une fois la transformation terminée.

-Je trouvais ça drôle aussi, avoua Peter.

-N'est pas peur de t'exprimer, la prochaine fois. Ça pourrait empêcher James de se faire crier après.

-De quoi, me faire crier après?

Lily tourna son regard vers lui. D'un naturel vert, ses prunelles semblaient presque oranges.

-Tu insultes une personne qui ne te fais pas de tord, hurla Lily dans le silence complet de la salle. Tu penses que tu es le meilleur. Tu as un égo beaucoup trop surdimensionné. Tu t'attaques à plus faible. Je ne pensais pas que ton cas était si grave. Et sache que Severus n'est pas un adepte de la magie noire. Pas encore. Mais si vous continuez à le maltraiter comme vous le faites, c'est sûr qu'il ira se réfugier là-bas.

-Tu l'as appelé Severus? demanda James dont le visage était en feu.

-Oui, Severus, mon coéquipier de Potions. Celui qui m'a prêté ses robes. Celui qui vient à l'instant de m'aider à prendre son apparence. Il a été plus que facile à convaincre pour m'aider à vous ridiculiser.

-Il va le payer, chuchota James.

-Si il y a quelqu'un à qui tu dois une revanche ici, c'est à moi. Lui vient d'avoir la sienne. Tu ne le toucheras plus, est-ce que c'est clair?

Alors qu'un combat de regard faisait rage, le tableau coulissa. Professeure McGonagall entra.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

-Rien, répondit James entre les dents.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'un Serpentard s'était introduit dans la tour.

-Il n'en est rien.

-Oh, se pourrait-il que vous soyez en train de fêter l'Halloween, Monsieur Potter?

-Comme vous pouvez voir, Professeure, tout est sous contrôle, dit Lily.

-Alors que cela le reste. Bonne soirée.

Le Professeur tourna la tête pour observer la salle et, voyant qu'en effet tout était sous contrôle, sorti. Lily modifia l'insigne de son uniforme pour qu'il redevienne un serpent vert et monta dans son dortoir. James fulmina. Un élève parti la musique de nouveau et la fête repris sans les Maraudeurs.


	14. Tentative de paix

Lorsque Lily descendit de son dortoir une trentaine de minute plus tard, avec des robes noires pliées dans ses bras, James lui lança un regard menaçant. Pas plus intimidée qu'il ne le faut, un sourire étira les lèvres de Lily alors qu'elle levait légèrement le menton en signe de défi. Elle le fixa dans les yeux quelques instants puis sorti de la Salle commune qui était de nouveau en effervescence.

-James, va la voir.

James ne répondit pas à Remus, continuant de fixer méchamment le portrait.

-James, va lui parler.

-Non, Remus. Elle n'aurait pas du. Et en plus, elle ne regrette rien.

-Moi j'ai trouvé que c'était bien réussi. Une fois le choc passé, j'ai compris qu'elle nous avait donné des indices…, avoua Peter.

-Mais t'es de quel côté, hein?

-Pete n'a pas tord. Si tu n'étais pas aussi berné, tu te serais rendu compte qu'elle nous a laissé plusieurs indices. Et elle nous avait averti!

-Mouais, je m'attendais quand même pas à ce genre de surprise, grogna Sirius. Voir Snivellus dans notre Salle commune, ça aurait enragé n'importe quelle licorne…

-Les gars, je pense que Lily a raison. On y va trop fort sur lui.

-QUOI ? s'écrièrent Sirius et James.

-Faudrait le laisser vivre un peu. On s'acharne sur lui, mais quelle preuve est-ce qu'on a pour ne pas passer pour des idiots ?

-On a plein de preuve !

-Nomme-les, James. Je suis extrêmement curieux de savoir ce que tu vas dire.

-Il… Hum, disons que… Il a les cheveux sales !

-Alors je lui donne un shampoing en signe de paix dès demain si ce n'est que ça.

-Il a un gros nez, il est toujours dans ses potions…

-Lily est une fan de potions elle aussi. Tu n'as pas remarqué, toi qui la regarde tout le temps au point de presque manquer ta propre potion?

-Lily c'est Lily.

-Et Rogue c'est Rogue. Ce que tu dis est discriminatoire. Je le répète, faudrait arrêter de lui courir après. Ça peut juste nous retomber dessus.

-J'approuve Remus! intervint Peter de manière énergétique et précipitée. Vous savez que certains Serpentard aiment bien s'amuser avec moi. Si on fait la paix à Rogue, ils vont nous faire la paix.

-J'aime pas trop l'idée mais on peut essayer… Je garanti pas qu'on va réussir à changer nos habitudes, ajouta Sirius.

-Bien. T'en dis quoi, James ?

James était estomaqué. Ses trois amis, ses trois supporteurs, avaient complètement changé de mentalité en trois minutes parce que Lily - une fille !- leur avait suggéré. Il réfléchi rapidement et fit semblant d'être d'accord avec eux.

-Je vais m'excuser de ce pas !

Il se précipita hors de la salle et tenta de retrouver Lily. Il se dirigea d'abord vers la Grande Salle et fut étonné en descendant les escaliers de voir Lily en discussion avec Severus. Il ralenti la cadence lorsqu'il remarqua que les robes étaient dans les bras de Severus, ce qui signifiaient que leur conversation n'avait plus d'objectif précis. Donc, ils communiquaient par plaisir ?

Étonné par cette pensée, James piqua dans un couloir adjacent. Lily avait défendu Rogue lors de leur dispute. Elle lui avait aussi demandé son aide pour faire la mauvaise surprise. Durant les cours de potion, leur équipe était toujours la première et souvent la meilleure. Et si Lily était en train d'apprécier Rogue? Mais vraiment apprécié ? Ceci horrifia James. Lorsqu'il entendit le rire de Lily non-loin, il comprit que le pire venait d'arriver. Plus jamais il ne pourrait regarder Rogue dans les yeux sachant que Lily l'appréciait. Son pire ennemi s'était rendu plus loin que lui.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il était particulièrement triste, par rapport à seulement déçu ou mécontent, James attendit que les deux autres se disent bonne nuit. Il n'attendit pas particulièrement longtemps puisque Lily fit une bise sonore à Rogue et entreprit de monter les marches. James resta figé pendant l'instant qu'elle passait devant elle et se ressaisit. Alors qu'il allait la suivre dans les escaliers, il regarda vers le bas et aperçu Rogue, encore à la même place, regardant le vide et se frottant doucement une joue. Oui, le pire était arrivé…

:-:-:

Lily fut la première à revenir. Remus la remarqua rapidement.

-Lily, est-ce que James t'a parlé ?

-Excuse-moi, Remus, mais je n'ai pas vu James depuis mon déguisement, dit-elle sèchement.

-Alors je vais te passer le message. Tu nous as fait comprendre que ce qu'on faisait à Rogue n'était pas bien alors on est désolé et on va tenter de ne plus l'attaquer.

Lily bafouilla un peu, surprise que l'incident ait eu un bon impact.

-C'est… gentil.

James entra à se moment et se faufila jusqu'à Sirius sans que les autres ne s'en rendent compte.

-J'ai vu Lily parlé avec Rogue et je pense que c'est dangereux.

-De quoi tu parles, James ?

-Ils ont parlé pour le plaisir de discuter et après, elle lui a fait la bise.

-Et alors ?

-Il avait l'air gaga lorsqu'elle est partie. Ils éprouvent quelque chose l'un pour l'autre ! Mais il ne faut pas.

-Si c'est encore à cause du statut…

-Justement, ce n'est plus le statut !

James le tira par le bras jusqu'à l'extérieur de la pièce et il ne parla que lorsqu'ils furent cachés dans un passage secret.

-Je suis amoureux d'elle.

Sirius le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Pour vrai ?

-Oui. Je t'avais dit que ça pouvait arriver. Ça fait deux semaines que je veux lui en parler mais elle esquive mes conversations sans le savoir.

-Qui te fait dire que tu es vraiment amoureux ?, demanda sceptiquement Sirius.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec une fille.

-De même pour nous parce que Lily est une grande amie.

-J'étais jaloux que ce soit Peter qui lui fasse visiter Pré-au-Lard, ça te va ?

Les yeux de Sirius semblèrent vouloir sortir de leur orbite.

-Jaloux de Peter ?

-Tu vois, c'est gros.

-Dans ce cas, c'est vraiment problématique cette… relation avec Rogue.

-Merci d'être avec moi.

-De rien, frérot.


	15. La guerre est déclarée

Lorsque le lendemain James s'assit près de Lily pour déjeuner, celle-ci ne lui en voulu pas. Elle avait eu le message de Remus qui était sensé venir de James, elle n'avait donc plus de raison de lui en vouloir.

-Bon matin, fit-elle souriante.

-Tu me parles ?

-Bien sûr, on est ami.

-Vraiment, même après ce qui s'est passé hier ?

-Remus m'a tout raconté. Tant que vous vous calmez…

-Je n'apprécie pas que tu fréquentes Rogue.

Lily échappa sa fourchette.

-Tu peux répéter ?

-Je vous ai vu, hier soir.

-Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente. Vous parliez tout bonnement et tu lui as fait la bise…

-Comme je fais avec des gens que j'apprécie, comme vous.

-Tu n'as pas vu sa réaction lorsque tu es partie, hein ? Il est fou de toi. Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien pour lui…

-Écoute-moi bien, James. De un, ma vie privée ne te concerne pas. De deux, Rogue est mon ami, un point c'est tout. De trois, s'il réagit comme ça, c'est parce qu'il est surpris que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui parce que vous lui avez fait une très mauvaise réputation.

Elle fit une pause, le foudroyant du regard.

-J'en conclu que le traiter de paix est terminé ?, siffla-t-elle.

-Il n'a jamais existé.

-Dans ce cas, je suis dans son camp.

Lily se leva abruptement.

-Attends, j'ai pas bien compris.

-Hier soir, j'ai pris sa défense, ce que personne n'avait osé faire depuis ce que je suppose être le début de sa scolarité. Et j'apprends que vous allez continuer sous prétexte que quelqu'un s'oppose enfin à vous. Dans ce cas, je vais continuer à le défendre et je vais même défendre toutes causes qui le méritent. Si être Gryffondor implique d'être comme toi, je demande un transfert à l'instant.

Sa cape claqua derrière elle tandis qu'elle se précipitait hors de la Grande Salle. Les gens sur son passage s'empressèrent de la laisser passer et quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait même pas toucher fut renversé par terre. Elle se retourna arrivée aux portes et lui lança un regard menaçant.

-Tant que tu ne te fieras qu'à tes préjugés, je ne supporterai pas ta compagnie.

La guerre était déclarée.


End file.
